


Bottom of the Bottle Love

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes-centric, Confident Bucky Barnes, Drunk Bucky Barnes, Drunk Making Out, Drunk Tony Stark, Drunk crying, Drunken Declarations, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Flirty Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Food Sharing, Hurt/Comfort, Jaded Tony, M/M, Pet Names, Public Display of Affection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, drunken proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I get physical when I’m drunk, Steve; you know that. I either punch or fuck. Tony’s not much different."</p><p>--</p><p>Bucky and Tony have a bad habit of getting drunk together, which results in lot of cuddling and heavy make out sessions, much to the chagrin of anyone nearby at the time. </p><p>After a very public stint in Austria though, Bucky decides that maybe these make out sessions shouldn't happen exclusively when they're drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



> To Dreamcatchersdaughter who wanted a fanfic featuring a confident and flirty Bucky. I hope you enjoy the story.

There was nothing like a good pack of beer spiked with Thor’s Asgardian alcohol after eight hours of relentless battle against a giant blob monster attacking Austria, an hour in medical after aforementioned battle, two hours of debriefing, and another hour in which the Avengers settled into a SHIELD safe house for the night. SHIELD had determined that until they could find the evil genius responsible for the blob’s appearance, the Avengers should stay nearby.

The safe house was a quaint house on the outskirts of a bustling city whose name Bucky had once known, but now it was as fuzzy as his head. Everything was fuzzy, even things that shouldn’t be. Everything was warm too, but Bucky wasn’t sure how much of that was the alcohol and how much of it was the fire burning in the fireplace.

Three couches ringed the fireplace, allowing for a family-like setting.

Steve had fallen asleep on one couch, using his arms as pillows on the armrest. Natasha was curled up like a cat on the opposite end of the couch. Her eyes were closed, but her breathing hadn’t even out yet to indicate deep sleep.

Sam and Clint were a tangle of limbs on the other couch, and Tony had already snapped a picture of them doing their best impersonation of an octopus.

Tony lay sprawled across the same couch as Bucky, his feet just inches from Bucky’s hip.

The other Avengers were busy with missions, or were in transit.

Bucky chucked his head back and swallowed half a bottle’s worth of beer. He belched.

“You’re disgusting.” Tony kicked Bucky’s thigh.

Bucky grabbed the offending appendage and dragged Tony across the couch until he had Tony’s leg draped across his lap. He smacked Tony’s ass in reprimand. “Not as disgusting as you when you spend three days down in your workshop. You smell so foul.”

“That’s the smell of success and ingenuity, Bucky babe. You got something against success?” Tony propped himself up on wobbly arms. His hand slipped and his fell sideways off the couch.

Before Tony could hit the floor, Bucky yanked him back up by his shirt, tugging Tony into his lap.

Tony giggled and ran his hands through Bucky’s hair. “Shouldn’t talk about hygiene. Your hair is always so messy, but in a sexy way.”

Tony was sauced; there was no mistaking it.

Bucky grinned and gripped Tony’s hips. Heat rolled off Tony, competing with the fire in a way that Bucky didn’t think humanly possible, but there was no denying the warmth Tony brought Bucky, especially where their laps met. “Think I’m sexy, Tony?”

Bucky massaged his thumb along Tony’s hips.

“I never said that.” Tony haughtily turned his head away, but his arms looped around Bucky’s neck. Tony twirled a strand of Bucky’s hair between his fingers.

“You did.” Bucky slid his left hand up to cup Tony’s ass.

Tony pushed into the groping. He hummed contentedly. “Love your hand.”

“Yeah?” Bucky squeezed Tony’s asscheek.

Tony giggled and threw himself at Bucky, nuzzling Bucky’s neck. “Yeah. Just like that.”

“Take it to another room or I will break both of your arms,” Natasha growled. Her eyes were closed and she was still curled up. Anyone else would have questioned if Natasha had truly meant what she said or if she had just been talking in her sleep.

Bucky wasn’t drunk enough to be fooled.

With a groan of exaggerated agony, Bucky trailed his left hand up Tony’s spine and rested it on the back of Tony’s neck.

“Tony.”

Tony nipped the juncture between shoulder and neck, and Bucky’s pants became a couple sizes too small.

Bucky moaned and used his hand to guide Tony off of him. “Need to go upstairs or stop now.”

Tony’s eyebrows drew together, creating tiny crinkles between them that Bucky wanted to kiss.

It was a romantic gesture, something Bucky should only want to do with his boyfriend or girlfriend, but when he was drunk, there were a lot of things Bucky wanted to do with Tony that he normally reserved for his long relationships. The most he’d done with Tony sober was flirt. When drunk? They always got touchy feely.

Tony straightened, the action reminiscent of a gopher popping it’s head out of the ground. “I’m hungry.” Tony scrambled backward and fell ass first onto the floor. A second later, he was standing up and gesticulating. “Pizza. I want pizza. Bucky, get pizza with me.”

Bucky threw his head back and groaned. “Too tired.”

“But you squeezed my ass.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“If you can squeeze my ass, then you aren’t tired.”

A distant voice in Bucky’s head rebuked Tony’s claim, but the voice currently in charge and making the decisions determined that Tony’s argument was sound.

Bucky pushed himself off the couch and captured one of Tony’s hands. He muttered to himself as he headed toward the house’s coat closet. He threw open the door and rifled through the long black coats that were all annoyingly the same in every way except length.

Tony deserved something special, not some coat that any SHIELD agent would wear. Alas, he had no other options. Bucky grabbed the coat that he deemed would fit Tony best, and helped Tony put it on.

“I don’t need a coat,” Tony whined. “I just want pizza.”

“It’s Austria. You need a fucking coat.” Bucky tied the coat’s sash tight to underline his point.

The coat was the perfect fit. It was loose enough around Tony’s arms and shoulders to give him maneuvering room, but still tight enough to show off his lithe build of muscles. The sash trimmed Tony’s waist and showed off Tony’s hips in a manner that had Bucky itching to squeeze them.

Bucky pecked Tony on the cheek. “You’re beautiful, doll face.”

“Same to you, darling.” Tony aimed to kiss Bucky’s mouth, but hit his chin instead.

Bucky still grinned like an idiot.

“This is you’re last warning you two,” Natasha warned.

“So bossy.” Tony huffed.

Bucky nodded in agreement and laced his fingers with Tony’s. He loved Tony’s hands; they were a contrast of textures. Calluses decorated his fingers and palms, making the skin there rough, but on the backside of Tony’s hand there were still patches of soft skin.

Bucky brought Tony’s hand to his lips, but did not make contact. He let Tony’s hand hover in front of his face and waited for Tony’s gaze to meet his. The moment those amber eyes reached Bucky’s, Bucky pressed a feather soft kiss to Tony’s knuckles.

The sweetest, fondest, and most loving smile broke across Tony’s face.

Bucky internally crowed in victory. He always wanted that look on Tony’s face.

Bucky led Tony to the front door and out of the house.

The night was chill-biting cold. Even with his high metabolism that had caused a number of his casual flings to label him a “human heater blanket” and the alcohol in his system, Bucky felt the chill. He didn’t mind it though, it was the perfect excuse to tug Tony close and wrap his arm around Tony.

Tony burrowed close to him, snickering as he leaned his head on Bucky’s shoulder. “Cold, big guy? Maybe you should have put on a coat.”

“I can feel you shivering,” Bucky counter-argued.

“That’s because you let go of my hand. My hands are cold and it’s spreading to the rest of my body.”

“Stick them in your pockets.”

“Maybe I want to stick one in yours.” Tony tucked his fingertips into Bucky’s back pocket.

“Don’t be such a scared-y cat, Tony. Either stick your whole hand in there or don’t do it at all.” To punctuate his point, Bucky adjusted the arm he had around Tony so he could hold Tony’s other hand.

Tony grinned and dipped his hand all the way into Bucky’s back pocket.

Bucky grunted his satisfaction. “Now where is this pizza place?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never been to this part of Austria. I thought you knew.”

“You’re the one who said we should go get pizza. I thought you had seen a place on the way over to the safe house.”

“Why would I be looking for pizza then?”

“I don’t know. Is any place open now?”

Tony gestured at the city. “Where there is a city there is twenty-four hour food service. We will find a place.”

“I’m not walking around all night without a destination in mind.”

“We have one.”

“One with an address.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Party pooper.” Tony withdrew his hand from Bucky’s back pocket and reached into one of his to pull out a phone.

Tony narrowed his eyes at the phone’s buttons. He grumbled as he fumbled with the device.

“Good evening, boss! What can I help you with,” FRIDAY chirped.

“FRIDAY, what’s the closest food place that’s open? And how long will it take to walk there?”

“Based of your speech patterns, boss, I’d say you’re drunk, so I highly recommend you call a cab and return to the safe house SHIELD has assigned to you.”

“Bleh.” Tony batted at the air as if he were waving away a bee. “SHIELD can kiss my glorious ass. Food, FRIDAY.”

“There are several food services within close proximity to your location. Do you have a preference?”

“Burgers,” Tony sang the word like a diva.

Laughter burst from Bucky at Tony’s ridiculous antics.

“Very well, boss. I have already contacted the local cab services and a vehicle is headed your way. The driver has been informed of your food preference. Please wait where you are.”

“I don’t need a cab.”

Bucky poked Tony’s cheek.

Tony pouted. “Why do you always pick on me?”

“Because I love you,” Bucky teased.

“So mean,” Tony grumbled and hung up his phone. He turned around in Bucky’s hold and snuggled into Bucky’s chest. “Keep me warm as payment.”

Bucky chuckled, but did as told, Tony’s head tucking perfectly under his chin.

Time moved fast—too fast. Bucky felt like he’d only started cuddling with Tony when a cab pulled up.

The temptation to send the driver away gnawed at Bucky, but Tony was out of his arms in a second and hurrying into the taxi, all while chanting, “Burgers! Burgers! Burgers,” under his breath.

Bucky bit back a chuckle when Tony slipped and hit his face against the backseat.

Tony was undeterred, swinging himself around so he could face Bucky and wave Bucky inside.

Bucky was tempted to tease Tony, and stand outside the cab for a few unnecessary seconds, but then Tony was holding his arms open for Bucky, and the thought was the farthest thing from Bucky’s mind.

Bucky climbed into the backseat and into Tony’s arms, barely remembering to shut the door behind him. He hugged Tony around the waist and placed his mouth on Tony’s neck, sucking and nipping the skin.

Tony laughed and hugged Bucky around the shoulders. He tilted his head so he could nuzzle Bucky as Bucky worked on giving him a hickey. The movement was clumsy and jerky, but Bucky basked in the affection.

The cab driver ducked his head between his shoulders and asked in German if they still wanted to be taken to burgers or if they would prefer to go somewhere more private.

Bucky kissed the beginnings of a bruise he’d left on Tony’s neck before he turned and answered back in German that they wanted burgers.

The cabbie nodded and shifted gears. The car rolled away from the sidewalk and into the street.

“Love it when you speak other languages.”

“Yeah?” Bucky arched a brow, and smirked.

Tony wiggled under Bucky. He ran his hand through Bucky’s hair, shoving some of the strands behind Bucky’s ear. “Yeah.”

“ _Whatever makes you happy, kitten_ ,” Bucky spoke in Russian.

Tony threw his head back and groaned. “You are so evil. I love it.”

Bucky took advantage of the expanse of bare throat and pressed a kiss to Tony’s jugular.

Tony hummed in contentment. He scooted down lower in his seat until he’d nestled himself under Bucky complete. His arms had lowered themselves to Bucky’s waist, and his head was once again tucked under Bucky’s chin.

Bucky smiled and ran his hands soothingly up and down Tony’s back, pausing on occasion then starting up again whenever Tony burrowed closer to him and murmured slurred endearments under his breath.

Tony was soft and warm—the perfect human teddy bear. Bucky would have happily spent an hour enjoying the feel of Tony’s body pressed impossibly close to his, of Tony’s warm breath tickling his neck and brushing his ear, and the perfect amount of heat that radiated off of him. Once again though, time moved too fast, and the cab stopped on a brightly lit street filled with people and life in the dead of night.

“Come on, food time.” Bucky gently patted Tony’s cheek.

Tony grumbled, having dozed off. “Carry me.”

“If I have to carry you then I’m not getting you any food.”

Tony whined, the sound plaintive, and reminiscent of a kitten crying out for company.

The sound did something to Bucky. His emotions bounced around inside him and tangled together into something his hazy mind could not identify. He just knew that he liked it.

Bucky leaned forward and rumbled in Tony’s ear in Russian, “ _Ah, sounds like I picked the perfect name for you, kitten_.”

Tony shoved Bucky away and scooted across the seat until he got a hold of the door handle and cracked the door open a couple of inches. “So evil. So cruel.”

“You already said that. Also said you love it.” Bucky winked.

Tony scoffed and stepped outside. He poked his head back into the cab long enough to say, “Nope. Never said anything like that,” before he shut the door.

Bucky chuckled and hurried outside.

He rounded the back of the cab, where he met Tony, who was shivering despite his coat.

Bucky’s own body shuddered at the cold and he didn’t waste any time sidling up behind Tony and wrapping his arms around Tony to share warmth.

A few people stared, there eyes going to Bucky’s metal arm and then to Tony’s face. Recognition lit their eyes and soon people pulled out their phones and took pictures.

Bucky could care less.

“Which one is it?” Tony whined, looking around the restaurants, unable to read the signs.

Bucky eyed the neon signs of the buildings and nudged Tony toward one decked out in purple and green.

Tony took the hint and led the way to the fast food shop—Tony hadn’t specified that he wanted gourmet burgers, so FRIDAY must have deemed the McDonalds like place was adequate.

They strolled up to the line and Tony tilted his head back, inadvertently craning his head against Bucky’s shoulder. He squinted at the signs displaying the available meals. “Bucky, there’s no pictures. Which one is a cheeseburger?”

A flashing light outside the restaurant’s window caught Bucky’s eye.

A group of college-aged students had gathered and one girl had snapped a picture of them together.

Bucky returned his attention to the menu. “I’ll order, don’t worry. Anything else you want? There’s milkshakes.”

“Milkshakes?” Hope raised Tony’s voice an octave. “Chocolate?”

“They got it.”

“Yay!” Tony fist pumped the air.

Bucky chuckled and hugged Tony tighter. He rested his forehead on Tony’s head and closed his eyes, enjoying his armful of Tony and the smell of Tony’s shampoo through the sweat and grime that lingered on him from after their latest battled. He detected green tea and honey in Tony’s hair—probably Pepper’s doing. Pepper had recently taken to using a new shampoo that was green tea and lemon based; she had probably recommended the company’s products to Tony.

The line cleared and Bucky and Tony stood before a red-eyed cashier that looked past them as he asked for their order in German.

Bucky responded back, ordering Tony’s burger and milkshake to go.

The cashier typed their order into the register as Tony fumbled around in his pockets until he produced a credit card and had the cashier swipe it. A minute later, the cashier set down a bag of food and a milkshake on the counter.

The flashing lights from outside had increased.

Bucky frowned at the throng of people around the window, and contemplated if it would be better for him and Tony to stay inside until Tony finished his meal.

Bucky didn’t get to ponder the situation very long, though, because one second he was staring out the window as Tony gathered his food, and the next, Tony had flung his arms around Bucky’s neck and was leaning in close, faces a hairbreadth apart.

“I love you,” the words were murmured over Bucky’s lips with a hot breath. “You’re the best.”

Tony’s declarations sent thrills down Bucky’s spine and shrunk Bucky’s pants.

Then Tony’s mouth was on his in a passionate kiss that made Bucky clutch Tony’s hips for purchase.

The flashes became blinding, so Bucky shut his eyes against them and enjoyed the taste of alcohol and Tony’s warm mouth.

* * *

Bucky woke to his pants being thrown on his head.

Bucky sharply sucked in air, grabbed for the knife stashed under his pillow, and whirled on his attacker.

Except there was no knife and his attacker was Natasha. Natasha, who was standing in front of him with her arms crossed and holding a glass of water and a bottle of Advil.

Next to him in bed, Tony groaned and dragged the blankets over his head.

Bucky’s heart rate skyrocketed for a moment, only to return to normal as his memory of last night returned to him.

Tony had kissed him and he had kissed back. God damn, had he kissed back. He’d squeezed Tony’s ass, ran his hands over Tony’s ribs, and alternated between rapid pecks on Tony’s lips to all but sucking Tony’s tongue into his mouth. It had been sloppy and messy, and not one of his finest kissing moments, but it had also been _so good_. Kissing Tony had provided a release he hadn’t known he needed.

In a tangle of limbs, he and Tony had stumbled back to their cab and climbed inside.

Tony had whined that he was going to drop his burger and shake as Bucky crawled on top of him in the cab.

Bucky being the genius that he was decided that they should share the burger and shake in between kisses.

If the first series of kisses had been sloppy, the second series had been chaotic.

Crumbs, pieces of lettuce and tomato, and drops of milkshake were probably spluttered all over the cab even now.

Once they’d arrived back at the safe house, Bucky had led Tony upstairs to one of the bedrooms, where they’d taken off their outer garments and made out like they’d die if they didn’t.

When Bucky’s hands had drifted to the waistband of Tony’s boxers, Tony let out a pained whine.

Bucky had stopped and kissed him tenderly.

After that they had curled up and spooned.

“I hope your adventure last night was worth it.” Natasha walked around to Tony’s side of the bed and set the water and pain medication on the nightstand. “Fury wants to talk to both of you. He’s already spoken to Steve.”

Tony groaned. He poked his hand out from the blankets and reached for the glass of water, but missed.

Bucky leaned over Tony, picked up the glass, and put it in Tony’s hand.

“Thanks,” Tony mumbled. He kept his head uncovered long enough to take a sip, then darted back into the covers like a turtle. “So Steve’s going to come at us too?”

“Probably. Before he’d fallen asleep last night, you two were only buzzed. He had thought your better judgment would have stopped you two from getting trashed.”

“I did not get trashed.” Once again Bucky reached over Tony. He grabbed the bottle of Advil and poured out three pills. He slipped the pills under the covers. “You’re going to need these too, Tony.”

Tony didn’t comment, but his fingers brushed Bucky’s as he took the pills. A second later he popped his head back out to swallow a mouthful of water. “I did not get trashed either.” Tony set down his glass and ducked under the blankets.

“You were pretty trashed,” Bucky countered.

Tony punched Bucky’s thigh. “You drag me down, and I’ll take you with me.”

“I really don’t care how drunk you two were or not,” Natasha spoke calmly. “You have five minute to get dressed and be downstairs, or Steve is coming up here, and he’ll drag you two downstairs by your ankles.” Natasha turned and sauntered out of the room like she had not delivered a threat.

Tony curled the covers tighter around himself. “I don’t want to be anywhere near light.”

“Just imagine what your back will feel like after you’re dragged down the stairs.” Buck tossed his half of the blankets on top of Tony and yanked on his pants.

Tony tugged the blankets off his head and scowled. “Fury is evil! What the hell does he care that we got a little buzzed last night?”

Bucky scanned the room for his shirt. “Careful, the way you used that word last night, I might think you have a crush on the director.” Bucky spotted Tony’s shirt near his side of the bed, scooped it up, and flung it at Tony’s face.

Tony batted the shirt away. “I already feel like vomiting, don’t make it worse.”

Bucky snickered and rolled off the bed. He found his shirt in one of the corners of the room, next to Tony’s pants. Bucky tossed on his shirt, then balled up Tony’s pants and threw them at Tony.

Tony yelped in surprise and fell off the bed.

Laughter ripped through Bucky. He hurried to Tony’s side and kneeled down next to the genius, who was struggling to get up because his arm was caught halfway through his sleeve.

“Sorry. Here, let me help.” Bucky tugged on the hem of Tony’s shirt until it was on him correctly.

“Laughing at my pain? You really are a cruel, cruel man. I’m going to tell Steve you’re not as nice as he makes you out to be.”

“And you know what Steve will say?” Bucky reached up and grabbed Tony’s pants off the bed. “He’s going to look at you with a deadpan face and ask why it took you so long to figure out.” He slapped Tony’s leg. “C’mon, stand up so Fury doesn’t have to see your boxers.”

“I think he’d appreciate that they’re black.” Tony grabbed Bucky’s shoulder and used it to stand. “Also, thanks for caring Mom.”

Bucky shoved the pants at Tony. “Just put on your clothes.”

“All right, all right.” Tony hopped on his feet and bounced around as he wrestled himself into his pants.

Seconds later, Tony and Bucky were descending the staircase just in time to see Fury’s face pop up on the TV screen in the living room. “Right on time, boys.”

Steve who had been standing in front of the TV, clearly expecting Fury’s call, looked over at them and did an amazing thing with his face that Bucky had always admired even when they were kids.

Steve sneered with his eyes. His mouth was a thin, perfectly horizontal line, but his eyes conveyed the anger and derision Steve felt toward Bucky and Tony at that moment. The only reason why he wasn’t laying into them right then and there was because of Fury.

Tony saluted and beamed. “Good morning my captain and my evil dictator. How can Bucky-babe and I help you today?”

“Cute, Stark,” Fury stated. “Not as cute as what you and Barnes got up to last night.”

An image of Tony and Bucky sucking face at the burger joint popped up in the lower right hand corner of the screen. Across the photo were bold letters hailing a hot and new Avengers romance blooming.

Tony whistled appreciatively. “Damn, we _are_ cute.” Tony winked at Bucky.

“I’m cuter though.”

“What?” Tony feigned offense. “Look at me trying to climb you like a tree. I look like a baby chipmunk next to you, and you’re my favorite giant nut.”

“More like nuts, Tony,” Bucky corrected.

“Children!” Fury snapped, then quickly quelled his anger. “While you may find your genitalia jokes hilarious, let me point out to you that while there are many gossip rags gushing about a potential romance between you two, there are an equal number of news articles questioning why two avengers within hours of protecting a city from being destroyed—one that is still suffering from collateral damage—are playing tonsil hockey at Burger King.”

“Technically, it wasn’t Burger King,” Tony stated.

“Tony.” Steve had gotten tired of playing backseat to Fury and stepped forward. “You know enough about PR that I’m sure Fury doesn’t need to elaborate on just how bad this looks.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Just blame it on me being me. I’m the wild child, and poor Bucky baby here is still struggling with the modern world and was influenced by me to do something so insensitive after yesterday.”

“You really think that’s going to fix this?” Steve accused.

“You really think anyone is going to buy that you influence me?” Bucky added, scoffing at the notion.

“It’s called damage control, not wave a magic wand and return everything to the way it was control, Steve. Funnel the blame onto one person, have the others keep their distance for a while, and when they’re questioned have them express deep sorrow for my insensitivity but hope and positivity that I may learn from my mistake. In a few weeks, no one will care except for people who hated me to begin with.”

“That still leaves my question unanswered,” Bucky pointed out.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yes, Bucky, people will believe it, because even if you’ve been on the team for a couple years now and you’ve had a few wild moments yourself, I’m the devil.”

Bucky scoffed. “You're a kitten.”

Tony scowled.

“ _Kitten_ ,” Bucky said in Russian.

“It is not the best plan, but I will take it under consideration,” Fury interrupted and brought the conversation back into focus. “Now my other question is this: What the hell were you two thinking? Getting drunk when the only reason you are still in Austria is because we haven’t caught the ones responsible for the blob attack. What would you have done if another blob had shown up?”

“I find defending thousands of people quite sobering,” Tony stated.

Bucky nodded. “Same.”

“There’s actually studies about people becoming sober when danger strikes,” Tony added in. “Very interesting reading material. Highly recommend it.”

“Shut up, Stark. Since I can’t trust yours or Barnes’ judgment at the moment, I’m shipping both of you back to New York. Rhodes will be taking your place.”

Tony placed a hand over his heart. “You send me home, and keep my honey bear away from me? Are we sure you’re not a HYDRA agent, because you’re breaking my heart, and I don’t know how long I can survive with a broken one.”

Fury didn’t take the bait. “Someone will be arriving in an hour to take you two to the quinjet. If you two are not out of Austria within the next two hours, let’s just say you two will be seeing a lot of my handsome face, and it’s not going to be pleasant.”

“Never is,” Tony muttered.

The TV screen flicked off.

Steve let out a heavy sigh, his shoulders slumped two inches, but he held himself in a parade rest. Relaxed, but very much still a soldier. “Really, you two?”

Tony opened his mouth, but Bucky cut him off; Steve usually responded better to him. “It was just a little PDA, Steve.”

“I’m more concerned about why there was any PDA to begin with,” Steve’s tone was full of reprimand.

Tony tensed. His eyes darted to Bucky.

“You two should not have been drinking.”

“I don’t think one person last night refused alcohol,” Bucky argued.

Finally, Steve broke posture. He rubbed the back of his neck and turned his head away from Bucky. “You’re right.” He snapped his face back toward Bucky, taking on a commanding air. “But you two were the only ones who drank excessively, which both of you know better than to do when danger is still lurking.”

Bucky made a point of holding up his hands in surrender. “All right, all right. Stark and I messed up. It won’t happen again. Sometimes you just got to let off some steam, you know? We just picked a bad time to do so.”

Steve eyed Tony and Bucky with suspicion.

Tony scoffed and plopped himself on the couch. One of his Stark Pads laid on the coffee table, and he picked it up. “If it makes you feel better, Bucky and I can go find a white board and write a thousand times: ‘I will not get drunk when blob monsters might attack.’”

Steve’s expression soured at Tony’s dismissal. “Take this seriously, Tony.”

Tony tapped the tablet’s screen. “I am, Steve. There’s just nothing else I can do about what happened. Unless you want me to try and build a time machine to go back and fix what happened?”

“He’s got a point.” Bucky walked over to the couch, crossed his arms over the back of it, and leaned over Tony so he could see what the genius was up to.

Steve ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. “Breakfast is in the fridge. Get it while you can, because I’m positive Fury has not arranged any meals for your trip back to New York.”

“Understood,” Bucky said.

Images of Bucky and Tony kissing occupied Tony’s tablet. Tony flicked through the photos, pausing long enough to read the headlines and captions accompanying the pictures.

Bucky waited for Steve to exit the room before saying anything. “Go back to the one where I’m grabbing your ass.”

Tony glanced up at Bucky curiously, but did as told.

Bucky whistled appreciatively. “Damn. They can put photos like that on the covers of magazines now? My hand is clearly in your jeans, and your shirt is ridding up. I think I even see salvia between our mouths.”

Tony hummed in agreement. “Looks like this one was the cover of an adult magazine.” Tony snickered and pointed to a blurb in the corner of the photo. “Look, it even says they have pictures of us doing the deed inside. Pepper and the PR team are probably having a field day with this. I kind of want to see which models they used to pass as us.”

“They can do that?”

Tony shrugged. “Not really, which is why I’ll end up suing them. Not that the company cares; I’m sure this was intended as a means to get more publicity than actually make a profit.”

Tony craned his head back and smiled lecherously up at Bucky. “Of course, they probably did make a huge one. Who could resist two handsome and sexy men such as ourselves?”

Bucky studied the image. “We do look pretty appealing in that one.”

“I should print out copies and hang them in the tower where everyone can see. I’ll even put one in my office at SI. Oh! And my bedroom too, right next to Pepper and Rhodey’s photos.”

Bucky chuckled. He bopped Tony on the head as he slid away from the couch. He detected the beginnings of hunger pains. “Whatever gets you off, Tony. Personally, I wouldn’t want pictures of me making out with one of my friends around where any potential partners or one nighters could see it and get the wrong idea.”

There was a beat of silence, in which Bucky heard Tony tap the tablet’s screen. “Yeah,” Tony said, sounding a little less energetic than before. “I suppose you’re right. Wouldn’t want anyone getting the wrong idea.”

* * *

There were a few flaws in Nick Fury’s punishment for Bucky and Tony, but what it mostly came down to was: with no epic battles in the foreseeable future for them to participate in, there was no reason for them not to get utterly smashed again. They were the only two Avengers in the tower, and they loathed the lack of life, which made cracking open a few bottles of booze all the more appealing.

They laughed and made out on the couch in between bouts of Mario Kart until Bucky accidently broke one of the controllers.

Tony hid his smile behind his hand as he snickered. “Clint’s going to shoot a flaming arrow up your ass.”

Bucky threw the broken controller across the room. He pushed Tony down on the couch and crawled on top of him. He slipped his hand under Tony’s shirt, running his hand up Tony’s ribs then back down to squeeze his hips. He hummed as he pressed a kiss just under Tony’s ear. “You’ll protect me.”

Tony giggled and tried to turn away from the kiss, but instead he made himself and easier target.

Bucky grinned wolfishly, and kissed the ticklish spot mercilessly, feeling himself grow more turned on with each giggle produced by Tony.

“Nope,” Tony managed between laughs. “I don’t save people who are mean to me.” He splayed his palm against Bucky’s chest, his arm angled to shove Bucky off, but he cut his efforts short when his hand touched Bucky’s pec. “Niiiiiice.”

Bucky laughed. “Be even nicer with my shirt off.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Tony pouted. Suddenly, Tony’s hand was gone. He rolled onto his side and hugged himself. He looked like a rejected kitten.

Tony should never look like that.

Bucky dropped all of his weight on Tony, wrapping Tony up in his arms and nuzzling his forehead against Tony’s. “ _Kitten_.”

Tony shuddered and grumbled. “No fair.” Tony curled up even tighter on himself.

The reaction hurt Bucky in ways he’d never felt before, like someone had taken fifty knives and stabbed them into his chest all at once.

Something was terribly wrong.

Bucky squeezed Tony tighter and peppered kisses all along Tony’s neck, chin, and cheeks. “ _Love you so much. Love you. Love you. So perfect. Love you so much, kitten. Please smile_ ,” the words fluctuated through German, Russian, Chinese, and Estonian, creating a hodgepodge of a language.

Tony squirmed, uncurling just a tad as he turned his head toward Bucky. “Bucky,” he whined.

Bucky kissed Tony on the mouth. The touch was feather-light, and he held it until he felt Tony relax and close his eyes. Bucky cupped Tony’s face and kissed his eyelashes.

Tony’s nose scrunched.

Bucky laughed and kissed Tony on the tip of his nose too.

Tony opened his eyes, blinking up at Bucky. His amber eyes were impossibly wide with surprise and wonder.

The sight filled Bucky with so much joy, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling even if he were sober.

“I need to pee,” Tony announced.

And that killed the moment.

Bucky sighed but sat up.

Tony scrambled off the couch and ran to the bathroom.

Or so he tried.

Tony tripped and fell flat on his face.

Bucky laughed at him.

* * *

Apparently, Fury hadn’t just thrown Tony under the bus as planned. Oh, he’d done it, and Bucky had never been more annoyed to be labeled the naïve victim in his life as he had during his first week back in New York, but there had been more to the director’s scheme.

Four days after the blob attack, the mad scientist had been captured and the Avengers were back in New York. Another four days later and now all of them had been roped into hosting a charity event.

Bucky did not begrudge the charity, but he sure as hell was pissed off about having the event sprung on him just five hours beforehand.

Not even Steve had been informed, and it showed.

Steve smiled and chatted up the rich, the famous, and the egotistical with a charm that he must have learned from Tony, but there was a tightness to his jaw. His fingers threatened to break the thin stem of his wine glass.

Clint, Sam, Rhodey, and Vision seemed to be the only ones really enjoying themselves. Clint joked and pulled pranks on anyone brave enough to get within a ten-foot radius. Sam and Rhodey flittered through the crowd, telling stories about their adventures and inquiring into the lives of those who engaged with them.

Vision didn’t engage, but he watched with delighted fascination. He was always next to Wanda, who had wrapped her hand around his elbow long ago and had yet to let go. She kept to her corner.

Natasha drifted around the room, smiling when someone talked to her, but she always ended the conversation before it could really get started. She moved from one Avenger to the next, playing arm candy usually for about ten minutes and then moving on.

Bucky watched her glide across the room to link her arm through Tony’s. Tony jumped at the unexpected contact, but when he saw who had grabbed him, he relaxed.

Pepper, who had been standing next to Tony, smiled and greeted Natasha.

Bucky couldn’t see Natasha’s face from his angle, but he assumed based off the pleasant response from Pepper that Natasha had returned the greeting.

“You look like you’re about to fall asleep from boredom,” a feminine voice tittered in his ear.

Bucky glanced at the woman from the corner of his eye. Long, dark, hair done up in an intricate ponytail with ringlets to frame her face. Red lips and dark cheeks with a hint of blush. A black and crimson dress that was formfitting on top to show off her round assets, but flared at the bottom.

A charming smile slid onto Bucky’s face, and he turned toward the lovely lady. “That obvious?”

“Only to some.” The woman brought her flute of champagne to her lips and took a sip. Her brown eyes twinkled over the glass. “I am a little surprised to see you by yourself though. You’re often seen with the captain, and you and Mr. Stark appear quite close.”

She was probing for information. The question was whether she was probing because she was a reporter or because she was interested in something more than casual conversation.

“I’m sure if you’re following the papers you already know that what happened between Tony and me was a misunderstanding.”

The woman’s smile grew wider, showing off pearly white teeth. “I’m happy to hear that.” She finished off her flute.

“Would you like me to get you another drink from the bar?” Bucky asked.

“I would be delighted,” she crooned.

Bucky went to the bar and fetched the woman and himself a drink. They drifted off to a lounge area where they flirted shamelessly with one another. They used every opportunity to touch each other. A brush of fingers as they handed off glasses to each other. A touch on the knee. Shoulders bumping as they leaned in to talk over the crowd.

Everything was going well, and Bucky knew he was getting laid that night. So to celebrate his pre-coital victory, Bucky snuck in a bit of the Asgardian alcohol into his drinks. It wasn’t as if anyone would notice or care. There were only a handful of sober people present already and the charity event was still set to go for another three hours.

An hour later and Bucky’s head was pleasantly hazy.

The woman—what was her name again? Bucky knew he’d asked at some point in their conversation but for the life of him he couldn’t remember it—leaned and bumped her head against Bucky’s shoulder. “So how about we go somewhere private?” she slurred.

Bucky nodded, slowly getting up from his seat so he wouldn’t trip and make a fool of himself. He wasn’t going to mess up his awesome evening by falling on his face.

Like Tony.

Bucky’s brow pinched.

Where was Tony?

Bucky held out his hand to help the woman stand, but he looked around the room as he did so, trying to locate his favorite inventor and genius.

All the way across the room, Tony clung to Pepper, drunk and very depressed. He’d slung his arm over Pepper’s shoulders and was gesticulating as he rambled on about something. His face was pinched and his eyes had lost all sense of hope to them.

A vivid memory of Tony drunk in the Avengers’ communal kitchen at 3am and bemoaning the destruction of JARVIS, three weeks after Bucky had come to live in the tower, punched Bucky in the gut.

The woman had taken a hold of his hand, but Bucky dropped her grasp and sprinted across the hall, causing heads to turn and drunks to stumble out of his way. He may have even shoved Rhodey into Sam at one point, but Bucky didn’t care. His baby—his kitten—was in agony, and no one was going to keep him away.

“I’m just so confused, Pep. I-I don’t know. I don’t know. I’m a genius; I’m supposed to know.” Tony sniffled.

“Tony!” Bucky shouted when he was just ten paces away.

Pepper jumped at Bucky’s voice, having been too preoccupied with Tony to notice Bucky’s approach.

Tony lifted his head. His eyes watered at the sight of Bucky.

“Doll face, no.” Bucky closed the distance between them and cupped Tony’s face in his hands. He rubbed his thumbs along Tony’s cheeks and bent down to press his forehead against Tony’s.

Tony’s warm breath tickled Bucky’s nose, bringing with it the scent of gin and tonic.

“Everything’s going to be fine. I’ll punch whatever made you sad.”

The corner of Tony’s mouth twitched with mirth, but his eyes still looked so full of sorrow.

Pepper cleared her throat.

Bucky let his eyes slide to Pepper, but did not pull away from Tony.

“Thank you for your concern, James, but I don’t think this is the time or place for such intimacies, especially when you consider what happened a week ago.” Pepper jostled Tony as she adjusted his weight so she could carry more of him. “Let’s go sit down, Tony,” Pepper whispered gently.

“No.” Bucky wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist and snatched Tony away from Pepper. “He’s my boyfriend now.”

Pepper winced. She glanced at the crowd then faked a laugh. “Great joke, James.”

Bucky frowned. He was not joking. Sure, Tony and him hadn’t discussed it, but the more Bucky thought about it, the more it made sense. Tony and him were boyfriends. He loved cuddling and kissing Tony, so there was no reason why they shouldn’t be boyfriends.

A heavy hand clamped Bucky on the back. “Bucky, I think it’s time you let Tony go,” Steve said.

“No.” Tony threw his arms around Bucky’s neck. He clung to Bucky like he was a buoy in the tumultuous ocean. “Not if Bucky’s my boyfriend.”

Steve grimaced. “Tony, Bucky, please. If you don’t want to separate, at least follow me outside.”

Follow Steve outside? Yeah, Bucky could do that, but first he had to put the smile back on Tony’s face.

So Bucky kissed Tony in front of everyone.

* * *

“So how much shit am I in?” Bucky asked Steve.

His head was killing him, and Bucky had already downed a bottle of Advil. He’d grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and was using it on his head. It numbed his skull, but he could still feel his brain throbbing. Two empty milk gallons that had been filled with water sat empty on the floor of his bedroom.

He’d thrown off his shirt and shoes last night, but had gone to bed still in his fancy trousers and fuzzy rainbow socks that Tony had bought him as a joke a year ago.

Steve shook his head and sighed. “What am I supposed to say?”

Bucky cocked his head. “Well, usually this is the part where you lecture me for drinking and getting overly friendly.”

Steve let out another exasperated breath and crossed his arms. He paced around the room. He wrinkled his nose at the half opened drawers of Bucky’s dresser, and the clothes that lay on the floor below them. “If you know that much then I really don’t see the point in reminding you that the whole reason why SHIELD threw that last minute party was to pacify anyone who had been offended by what you and Tony had done in Austria.”

“So Tony and I are not allowed to make out anymore?” Bucky sniggered.

Steve stopped pacing and frowned at Bucky. “What is going on between you two?”

Oh, lord, not this side of Steve. Bucky loved Steve, but he was a romantic idiot. Sure, Steve understood one night stands and general fooling around, but he was the type to read too much into it when things happened more than once. “I get physical when I’m drunk, Steve; you know that. I either punch or fuck. Tony’s not much different. More likely to sob than punch, but he’d still deck ya if you say the right thing. And he’s cuddled all of you plenty of times when drunk. This is just two physical people enjoying each other.”

Steve shook his head. “It’s not.”

“Stevie.”

“No, Bucky; it’s not. You and Tony have been getting more and more handsy as time has gone by, both when drunk and sober. Last night, you declared Tony your boyfriend in public.”

Bucky cringed. “He’s not.”

“I know he’s not, which is part of the problem.” Steve moved so he towered over Bucky. “As much as I dislike it, the Avengers do have a public image, and we have to maintain it. You and Tony can be friends, boyfriends, lovers, husbands, I don’t care, but you two cannot be drunk around each other if you’re going to make declarations like that, and especially if you two are going to dry hump each other.”

Bucky scrunched up his face. “We didn’t dry hump.”

“You did.”

“Oh.”

“Bucky,” Steve said his name with such weariness. Steve reached over and clamped Bucky on the shoulders then pulled him in for a brief hug. “Please, just think about what it is you want from Tony, and once you’ve done that, talk to him about it. I think you’ll both be happier if you do.”

Bucky nodded numbly.

Steve quietly exited the room, leaving Bucky to his thoughts.

He really liked Tony. Tony was a swell guy. Smart, cute, and funny. Amazing mouth with plush lips; although, the goatee was a bit itchy. Then again, Bucky’s chin probably scratched too—he wasn’t always so good about shaving it. Plus, that compact body of muscles was the best kind of pillow. So good for cuddling. And that mouth even when drunk moved perfectly against Bucky’s. The dip of Tony’s hips too: amazing. Oh, and the touch of his skin was so soft and…

Bucky looked down at his lap.

Yup, that was a chub in his pants.

Bucky grumbled and scratched his head. Well, that certainly answered the question of whether Bucky found Tony attractive even when sober.

It was an odd thing to think about. He’d always been attracted to men, so that wasn’t what was strange. It was the fact that he wanted to fuck Tony.

Tony who made those adorable little high-pitched sounds when Bucky touched him just the right way.

Yeah, he’d fuck Tony.

Probably really love it too.

And Tony probably felt the same way also. Steve had implied as much.

Bucky grinned and dropped the ice pack from his head. He could go for a roll around in the hay. It’d been a while since he’d fucked or been fucked, and Tony certainly hadn’t been getting any since Pepper and him broke up seven months ago.

Bucky marched out of his room and headed for the elevator. He took the lift down to Tony’s workshop, knowing already that the genius was hard at work upgrading his teammates’ gear.

Less than two minutes later, Bucky marched through the door into Tony’s workshop, where Tony and DUM-E were soldering together thick slabs of metal.

“FRIDAY didn’t warn you I was coming?” Bucky asked.

Tony turned off his soldering iron and looked up from his work. “She did. I didn’t feel the need to stop working until you arrive.” Tony put down the soldering iron on one of his tables and took off his protective gloves and eyewear. “What’s up? I hear Steve volunteered to read you the riot act for last night. Lucky you, I got Fury, who is aptly named.”

“Oh nothing much.” Bucky picked up a loose screw left on the table closest to him then put the item back down. He sauntered over to Tony. “Just wondering when we’re finally going to hook up, and if we can do it while we’re sober instead of when we’re drunk.”

Tony’s face went blank. He turned to a set of holographic schematics being displayed over his current project. “I didn’t know hooking up was inevitable.”

That hadn’t been the response Bucky had expected. Bucky analyzed his words, and came to the conclusion that he’d come off too entitled and arrogant. “Sorry, poor word choice. It just seems that every time we get drunk we get more intimate each time, so yeah, it does seem a little inevitable that something more is going to happen.” Shit, that still sounded arrogant. “Do you not want it to?”

Tony’s eyes roved over the schematics, coming off as impassive. “Not really.”

The phrase “having the rug ripped right out from under you” became too startling accurate for Bucky. The only way the idiom could even more accurate would have been if it threw in something about the rug being ripped out from under him to reveal a bottomless pit that he would eternally plummet through. “Really?”

Tony shrugged and tapped something on the hologram. “I’ve done the whole one night stand thing. I’m not really interested in it.”

Oh. Well, that made sense. Tony might have had a playboy reputation, but by the time Bucky had joined the team, Bucky had never seen any evidence of it. So he was really an ass for assuming Tony would want a one-night stand. “So then what are you interested in?”

Tony eyed Bucky, then went back to altering his schematics. “Nothing you could give.”

Bucky straightened, a fire igniting in his chest. “What do you mean by that?”

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. “Nothing, Bucky. Just forget I said anything.”

The fire blazed brighter. “No, I want to know. What exactly can’t I give you?”

“Bucky, there’s nothing wrong with you.”

“Who said there was?”

“Oh for Christ sake!” Tony threw his head back and covered his face. He took a deep breath then lowered his head back down. “Okay, you want to know what I want: I want a relationship.”

“And you think I can’t give you one?” The fire burned so strongly in Bucky’s chest, it physically hurt.

“I’m sure you’d try, and for a month things would be great, but after that you’d get fed up.”

“I’d get fed up?” How dare Tony think that he couldn’t hand Tony’s stupid shit. He was handling it right now, wasn’t he? “You can’t prove that.”

Tony shook his head. “I have years of experience—”

“With people who are not me.” Bucky took a step closer so they were chest to chest. “I’ve been with you through giant blob attacks, alien invasions, mad scientists, HYDRA, AIM, and so much more. You really think there is anything you can do to scare me away?”

“Fighting evil-doers side by side is not the same as dealing with all my crap, Bucky. Trust me, you want someone far more stable than me. Hell, the only reason you’re considering dating me at all is because I hurt your pride.”

“That’s not—” Bucky stopped himself when Tony glared. “Okay, fine. I hadn’t given it much thought, but…” Bucky scratched the back of his neck, mulling over his next set of words. “But I like you Tony, and I am attracted to you. I just thought you would prefer something casual over dating, and I know that makes me an asshole, but I’m willing to give us a shot.”

Tony shook his head again. “It’s not going to work out.”

“You have no proof, and the only way to get proof is to date me, so Tony Stark…” Bucky grabbed Tony’s hand and squeezed it. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Tony glanced down at their hands then up at Bucky’s face. For fifteen seconds that was all Tony did.

Tony sighed and withdrew his hand from Bucky’s. “It’s your blood pressure and time wasted, but sure, if you insist.”

It wasn’t exactly the way Bucky had wanted Tony to answer, but he’d take his small victories.

“You won’t regret it.” Bucky kissed Tony on the temple.

Tony grimaced. “But you will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as always, stalk me--I mean...talk to me on [tumblr](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/). Yes, talk.


	2. Chapter 2

“Stop snickering, and help me, damn it!” Bucky hit his fist on the sofa’s arm. He’d just insisted on Tony dating him a few hours ago, and now he was absolutely stuck on what to do to prove to Tony he was serious about his intentions. Like most people, Bucky had turned to his best friend for advice, but the jackass had laughed in his face. “You were the one who told me to get this sorted out!”

Steve wiped away a stray tear as he scooped up two steaming mugs of coffee from his kitchenette into one hand and carried them over to the sofa. “Sorry, it’s just… maybe if you were asking for advice a couple of years ago, I wouldn’t have laughed, but, Bucky, right now you are almost as much of a flirt as you were in the past. I really don’t see how I can help.”

Bucky groaned and held out a hand for a mug. “That’s the problem. I haven’t seriously dated anyone in a long time. Maybe not ever. I can’t remember if I did.”

Steve passed the mug to Bucky and frowned. “If you did, you never told me about it. Although, you did have a few gals you took out on more than one date.”

Bucky leaned his cheek against his palm. He let out a frustrated breath against the rim of his cup before he took a sip. The bitterness danced on his tongue, and a part of him noted that Tony’s coffee tasted better than Steve’s. “Great.”

Steve plopped himself next to Bucky, and threw a comforting arm behind Bucky’s shoulders. “I wouldn’t worry too much about it. Dating is dating. Your intent may be different, but the things you do should be the same. Take him out dancing. See a movie. Go for a walk around town, or take him to some tech convention, I don’t know. Just try. Obviously he likes you if he said yes.”

Bucky purposefully took another sip of his coffee to avoid giving away that he’d pretty much begged and forced Tony to date him. He’d already messed up with Tony when he thought about it that way. He doubted Tony would have agreed to a date if Bucky hadn’t been pushy, but that did not forgive Bucky for being an asshole.

“The problem is, I don’t want to do just those things,” Bucky grumbled. “I’ve already done those things with him and more. I want the first date to be special, not just something he can write off as two friends hanging out, which is why I need your help.”

“How can I possibly help you? You know Tony just as well as me—probably even better, considering what happens when you two get drunk.”

“You’re Mr. Romantic.”

Steve guffawed.

“You got Peggy,” Bucky pointed out. “You know how to romance.”

  
“So do you.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Okay, then how about this: tell me what is the sappiest most romantic thing you want to do with Tony. Hell, how about the most romantic thing you want to do in general?”

Bucky bit the inside of his cheek and mulled over Steve’s question. “Flowers. Chocolate. Hot air balloon rides.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “You’re not trying.”

“I am.”

“Nope. You’re in denial. I know you can come up with more creative things. You’re holding back for some reason. I don’t know if it is your pride, or because you’re worried Tony won’t be impressed because he’s rich or something, but trust me, the more sentimental and cheesy you’re willing to get, the more he’s going to love it. He likes to pretend he’s made of steel, but he’s nothing more than a big bag of cotton candy.”

“I know.” Bucky had known that from the start, but he also didn’t want to come on too strong. Even someone like Tony had to have limits to just how much sappy stuff he could take from someone he just started dating.

Then again, it wasn’t as if Bucky was some stranger whose sudden affection could be mistaken for signs of being a stalker. Perhaps Steve was right? Perhaps he was holding back too much? Tony would absolutely love something big and grandiose.

Bucky smirked.

“Someone has an idea,” Steve teased.

“Oh, yes.” Bucky’s grin grew. “Watch out Tony Stark, I’m going to romance you so hard, you won’t know what hit you.”

* * *

The first step to a romantic date was asking Tony out, and he was going to do it up big.

With the help of FRIDAY, Bucky obtained a copy of Tony’s schedule for the week. He found out that Tony had a meeting with the Board of Directors the next day, and after some discussion with Pepper, Bucky had recieved the okay to ask Tony out right after the meeting.

So the next day, Bucky used SI’s security system to spy on Tony from Pepper’s office. Within ten minutes Tony was clearly bored and annoyed by the directors, but he listened patiently through their lists of demands and plans for the company. Once the directors had spoken, Pepper made a few comments that riled up the directors. After that, Tony joined in and the arguments flew. The meeting ran a half hour late and everyone came out of it looking pissed off and tired.

Pepper escorted Tony to his office—Tony might no longer be the CEO of Stark Industries, but he was still on the books as Pepper’s consultant and maintained his own office in the building.

The moment Tony entered his office, Bucky signaled the start of his plan.

Tony flopped into his chair and massaged his temples. He said something to Pepper, which Bucky couldn’t hear—Bucky had agreed to not use any audio feeds when Pepper had allowed him use her office as an operations base—but he was able to pick up through Tony’s mouth movements that it had something to do with the board.

Pepper nodded her head and tapped on her tablet.

A beat later, Tony and Pepper lifted their heads and stared at the door.

Bucky smiled.

Pepper went to the door and opened it as Tony watched in befuddlement.

The door swung open to reveal a grinning young man with a vase of thirty-six red roses.

The young man announced that the roses were for Tony and set them down on the desk.

Tony gaped then shut his mouth. He stood up, his hand going for his wallet, but the young man held up his hands and told Tony that a tip had already been paid.

A young woman carrying a bouquet of stargazer lilies knocked on the open door.

Tony jumped in his skin and tried to tell the girl she had the wrong office, but the girl shook her head and insisted.

In the corner of the room, Pepper grinned as she watched Tony try to make sense of what was happening, while he struggled to maintain his composure as well.

A third person with daisies appeared.

Bucky wanted to stay in Pepper’s office and watch Tony react to every single delivery, but it would ruin phase two of his plan.

Bucky picked up his bouquet off Pepper’s desk. The bouquet was made up every single flower he’d sent Tony in a vase or bouquet. Roses, daisies, daffodils, stargazer lilies, peonies, hydrangeas, and tulips.

Bucky reached Tony’s office just in time to see the last florist deliver her vase.

“FRIDAY, scan the flowers; this has to be some weird and crazy way of killing me. I bet it’s Hammer. He thinks he can find some allergy of mine, and that I’ll sneeze myself to death.”

The corners of Bucky’s mouth tugged upward as he sauntered into the room, feeling like he must be the luckiest guy on the planet as Tony’s mouth fell open and he stared wide-eyed at Bucky.

For just a few seconds the only sounds in the room were that of minute rustling, Pepper’s fingernails tapping on her tablet, and then the fake shutter sound as she took a picture.

“You’re not proposing, are you?” Tony sounded breathless, and Bucky was surprised by how much he enjoyed the sound.

Bucky strutted over to Tony and held out his bouquet so it rested on his arms, but so he wasn’t directly holding the flowers out to be taken. The offer was clear though; the flowers were for Tony.

He smiled down at Tony, loving the expression of perplexity on the man’s face. He wanted to kiss those plush lips that were pursed with confusion. “Not marriage, but I was hoping to propose something else to you.”

Tony licked his lips, biting his bottom one for the briefest of seconds. “It might be the best proposal I’ve heard all day.” He took the bouquet of flowers and held it like an infant in his arms.

“I think it will be.”

“Well, let’s hear it then.”

“I propose, you leave work right this second, and run off on a date with me.”

Tony flinched. “I’m sorry, but—”

“Bucky already checked with me and FRIDAY.” Pepper smiled encouragingly. “Go on, Tony. You’re free for the rest of the day.”

Tony’s head swiveled between Pepper and Bucky. “Both of you are serious?”

Pepper and Bucky nodded.

“I also got an extra change of clothes for you. Can’t have you riding on a motorcycle in a suit,” Bucky said.

“We’re taking your motorcycle? What about the flowers?”

“I’ll take care of them.” Pepper held out her hands to take Tony’s bouquet away from him. “Just go have fun.”

Tony carefully handed the flowers off to Pepper. He shook his head at Bucky. “You’re crazy. I can’t believe you’d do this.”

“Should I have not done it?” Bucky teased.

“I didn’t say that.” Tony linked his arm through Bucky’s. “So where is this outfit of mine? Does it come with a thong?”

Bucky snapped his fingers. “Drat! I knew I forgot something.”

Tony chuckled, and pulled them out of the room. “It’s okay. I always have a few extra lying around.”

“I knew there was I reason I like you so much.” Bucky pecked Tony on the temple.

“If you like me now, imagine how much you’ll _love_ me when I finally allow you to see me in them.”

“I think I could love you for more than just a few thongs.”

“We’ll see.” Tony patted Bucky’s arm where they were joined. “You still have a long way to go.”

Bucky maneuvered his arm so he could lace his fingers through Tony’s. “And I told you I am in this for the long run.”

A foggy memory of their time in Austria popped into Bucky mind. A memory of happiness and the feeling of cherishing something so greatly Bucky was surprised he’d forgotten the moment, even if alcohol had been involved.

Bucky brought their interlaced fingers up to his mouth and kissed Tony’s knuckles.

A subtle shudder raced up Tony’s spine, and Bucky was delighted.

He squeezed Tony’s hand tighter and delivered one more kiss, holding Tony’s hand in front of his mouth after he did so until Tony’s gaze caught his. “You’re my fella now, and I haven’t even begun to prove it.”

“You’re really going to go all out with this, aren’t you?” Amazement and disbelief coated Tony’s voice.

Bucky grinned toothily, and lowered their hands. By the end of the night, Tony would get his answer.

Bucky walked Tony to Pepper’s office and waited for the genius to change. When Tony came out, Bucky wanted to go back in time to either swear his undying devotion to his past self or kill him, because past Bucky hadn’t just grabbed a random pair of jeans from Tony’s closet like he had thought. Nope, past Bucky had grabbed the pair of jeans that molded to Tony’s ass perfectly, and may or may not have been responsible for Bucky leering at Tony even when not intoxicated.

The beautiful bubble butt was on display, and Bucky had to pulverize the voice in the back of his head saying: _Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! That’s my boyfriend’s ass! I’ll get to touch that ass someday. Oh god! What if that day is today?_

Yes, Bucky thoroughly squashed that voice and led Tony out of the SI building like the gentlemen his mother had taught him to be.

He extended his manners and helped Tony swing onto his bike.

Like a schoolboy taking out his first crush, Bucky preened when Tony’s arms wrapped around him from behind and held him tight. He took a moment to enjoy the contours of Tony’s body folded around him before he took off down the street. He was even more pleased when Tony hooked his chin over Bucky’s shoulder and huddled even closer.

Bucky laughed when they reached their first stoplight and a group of teenagers standing outside a liquor store gaped at Tony and him. Tony blew the teens a kiss and wiggled his eyebrows. He cocked his head at Bucky. Bucky snickered.

The light turned green, and Bucky revved the engine, blocking out the cries of delight and surprise from the teenagers.

Getting to their destination took time, time that was spent mostly on the freeway, but eventually led to a narrow, cement road into the hills. As the tree grew thicker, the path turned to dirt and the sky changed to pink and orange.

“You know,” Tony hollered over the engine. “I didn’t think you would take me out to a shack in the woods to kill me, but I’m starting to doubt my assumptions.”

Bucky took one hand off the grip and squeezed the hands resting against his abdomen. “Don’t worry, _kitten_ , if I ever take you out to a shack in the woods, it isn’t going to be to kill you.”

“You know, one day I’m going to have FRIDAY translate your Russian.”

“I look forward to it.”

The pink and orange sky turned purple as Bucky pulled up to the bottom of a hill and parked his bike off the side of the road.

Tony took off his helmet and ran his fingers through his hair. He frowned. “You know I’m more of a tech guy, right? Five star hotels and restaurants are kind of my thing.”

Bucky hopped off his bike, and took Tony’s hand to help him off. “Just give it a few more minutes. We got about a fifteen minute walk up the hill and then everything will be worth it.”

Tony patted his ass. “I don’t know, Buck. That was a long ride, and my butt is very sore. I’m not seeing anything that could be worth that kind of pain.”

“You and I both know there are some things that are worth a sore ass.”

“Touché, although, this adventure has yet to prove itself one of the exceptions.”

Bucky rubbed his thumb over Tony’s knuckles as he guided Tony up the hill. “You will, I promise.”

“And if I don’t?” Because as much as Tony loved romance, he never could stop himself from pushing, which at the moment Bucky found both exasperating and endearing.

“If you don’t, I owe you one favor to use at any time. You just can’t request that I do anything illegal.”

“What if I do the illegal bit, but I have you aid and abet?”

“We’ll see, depends on exactly what you want me to aid and abet.”

“I’ll have my lawyers write up a contract.”

“Sure, but only after we’ve finished climbing the hill.”

Tony threw one hand dramatically over his forehead. “Oh, Bucky, I am such a delicate flower, how could I possibly trudge the rest of the way up this mountain?”

“It’s a hill, and not even a steep one.”

Tony shook his head, and took a moment to stop and wobble his knees like he was about to collapse from exhaustion. “Nope, too weak. I can’t possibly make it to the top.”

“Then I guess you leave me no choice,” Bucky said solemnly. He yanked hard on Tony’s hand, forcing the genius to stumble toward him.

Before Tony could get his proper footing back, Bucky swooped one arm under Tony’s knees and used the other to support his back. Tony barely weighed anything in Bucky’s arms due to the serum.

“Are you princess carrying me?” Tony squawked as he threw an arm around Bucky’s neck to keep himself upright.

Bucky made a show of looking himself up and down. “That’s what it looks like.”

“How did I become the damsel in this relationship?”

“You’re welcome to carry me, but I think you’ll need your armor if you plan on getting far.”

“Show off.” Tony mock scowled.

Bucky pecked the corner of Tony’s mouth and grinned. “You get to show off your brain; I get to show off my muscles, _kitten_.”

“I swear, I will have FRIDAY translate you!”

Bucky chuckled and carried Tony up the hill, not breaking a sweat in the slightest. The purple sky had turned even darker, leaving that last vestiges of sunlight, which would soon be swallowed up by the night.

It was the perfect lighting for the little patch of romantic paradise Bucky had created for them at the top of the hill.

Colorful lantern lights were strung through the trees, creating the illusion of fireflies. A pile of plush pillows had been strewn across an equally luxurious and soft blanket, creating a nest of warmth that overlooked a river below the other side of the hill. Soft music played from a well-hidden mp3 player, and off to the side of nest was a wicker basket filled with an assortment of food, two flutes, and a bottle of champagne.

Tony whistled in appreciation. “This looks cozy.”

“Trust me,” Bucky carried Tony over to blankets and pillows, “it is.”

Tony hummed as he settled into the pile of pillows and blankets. A faint purr like noise escaped his throat that Bucky had had only been able to hear due to his enhanced senses. Delight tickled him at the sound.

Bucky soon joined Tony in the nest, kicking off his shoes so he wouldn’t get the fabrics dirty. He watched as Tony did the same.

The second Tony tossed aside his shoes, Bucky lunged, enveloped Tony from behind, dragged Tony farther into the center of their nest. Tony let out a noise of surprise, then chuckled as Bucky rolled them onto their sides and peppered Tony’s face with kisses.

Tony wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist and brought them closer. “All right, all right, you did good, but I still think this stargazing thing is cheesy.”

Bucky leaned back and pushed his hair behind his ear as he grinned down at his boyfriend. “You love cheesy.”

Tony turned his head away and faked a scoff. “Please. I am a mature individual with excellent taste. Why would I love something so cheesy?”

“Because mature individuals don’t get this?” Bucky strung his fingers through Tony’s hair and pulled him in for an open mouth kiss that was rough, passionate, and stole both of their breaths.

Tony moaned into the kiss and snuggled closer. He threw one leg over Bucky’s, and Bucky closed his mouth just long enough to grin, then dove back into their kiss.

Bucky lost track of how much time he spent exploring Tony’s mouth and trailing his hands up and down Tony’s body, but eventually he pulled away. Possessive satisfaction curled in Bucky’s gut at Tony’s wrecked appearance. Tony’s pupils were blown wide, his lips were bruised red, and his shirt was ruffled and bunched in all the right places to show off patches of delectable skin.

Bucky wanted to press his mouth along that skin and leave hickies everywhere.

“Also,” Bucky said in a huff. His fingers curled around Tony’s hips. “Mature individuals who do not like cheesy things do not get dinner.”

Tony’s eyes went wide with panic. On cue, his stomach grumbled.

Tony threw himself at Bucky, rolling on top of him and smattering Bucky’s face with kisses. “I love cheesy, sappy, romantic things. I love them so much, if there was a physical embodiment of them, I would marry it and never let it leave my side.”

Bucky laughed, and slipped his fingers under Tony’s shirt so he could touch the supple skin along Tony’s ribs. “Possessive, aren’t you?”

“Who wouldn’t be if they had the embodiment of all things romantic and sappy right in front of them?”

“I can think of a few people who wouldn’t share your appreciation, but I suppose a greater number of people would agree with you.”

Tony’s stomach growled.

Tony kissed Bucky’s neck. “Feed me.”

Bucky guffawed and shoved Tony off of him. “The food is right there, you dork. You can grab it any time you want.”

“What? No spoon-feeding me on our first date?” Tony teased.

“Well, if that’s what you’re into darling.” Bucky winked.

“Don’t get into a game of kink chicken with me, Barnes,” Tony playfully challenged. He reached into the basket of food and pulled out a box of chocolate covered cherries. He popped the top and pulled out a cherry, before he could get it into his mouth though, Bucky snatched the cherry from Tony’s fingers.

Tony pouted. “So cold. Stealing from your boyfriend.” Tony reached for another cherry, but Bucky batted his fingers away.

Tony scowled. “What are you…”

Bucky had popped the stolen cherry between his lips and teeth. He delicately placed his fingers under Tony’s chin and guided Tony’s mouth toward his.

Pink faintly sprinkled Tony’s cheeks. Tony licked his lips nervously. “Right. Uh, you know this is really unsanitary.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, before closing them and leaning in.

He preened for the second time that night when Tony’s lips met his and he felt Tony use his tongue and teeth to steal back the cherry from Bucky.

He let Tony have the cherry with no fuss.

Tony retreated like a skittish cat once he had the cherry in his mouth.

Bucky waited for Tony to swallow what he had, then plucked another cherry from the box and popped it between his lips again.

The pink dusting Tony’s cheeks deepened, becoming a true rose and not a teasing tint. “This is so ridiculous.” Even as he protested though, Tony leaned in and took the cherry from Bucky with his lips.

Or so that had been his intent. Just as Tony got his teeth and lips around the tiny fruit, Bucky sucked it deep into his mouth and swallowed.

Tony snapped his head back. “Hey!”

Bucky smirked and held up a third cherry. “Have to be faster than that, doll face.” He readied the third cherry and leaned into Tony.

Tony turned his head away. “Suddenly I’m not so interested in cherries.”

Bucky swallowed the third and licked his lips. “Really? Or are you just a sore loser?”

“You know, most wouldn’t consider taunts romantic,” Tony chastised.

Bucky held up a forth cherry and twirled it around. “Then show me.” He brought the cherry close to Tony’s mouth, caressing Tony’s lips with the fruit. “Show me how to make eating cherries romantic.” He pressed the cherry firmly against Tony’s mouth, and Tony sucked it in. He gulped down the fruit.

“All right.” Tony eyed Bucky with suspicion. He picked up a cherry and examined it. “You didn’t have a bad idea, but your technique is awful.” He laced his fingers through Bucky’s hair with one hand, letting his fingers massage Bucky’s scalp.

Bucky moaned as Tony’s talented fingers worked out a knot right at the base of his skull. It was so luxurious and wonderful that Bucky didn’t notice when Tony had placed a cherry in his mouth, and was taken by surprise when Tony tugged his head forward and passed the fruit onto Bucky.

Bucky bit down on the cherry, sweet juices dancing on his tongue.

Tony broke them apart, and Bucky swallowed.

Bucky only had a second before Tony was feeding him through his mouth again.

Bucky accepted the cherry, but when Tony went to pass along a third, Bucky held up his hand and stopped him. “Not to critique a playboy, but I find your kisses more forceful and passionate than romantic.”

Tony swallowed the cherry he had intended to give to Bucky, and then eyed Bucky. “Oh really? And you think teasing me is more romantic?”

Bucky grinned cheekily.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Fine. We’ll try it your way.” Tony took another cherry and readied it for Bucky.

Bucky leaned in for the sweet kiss. He pressed his mouth against Tony’s but didn’t try to take the cherry just yet. He wanted to make clear his intent was to kiss first. After a few second he tried for the cherry, only for Tony to drop his jaw and suck in the cherry and eat it before Bucky could.

Bucky jerked back in shock.

Tony smirked. “What?” His voice was saccharine. “I thought teasing was romantic.” He batted his eyelashes at Bucky. “Don’t you just feel the romance?”

“Yeah.” Bucky pounced, pinning Tony to the ground. “Makes me all mushy inside.” He merciless ran his fingers up and down Tony’s sides until Tony burst with laughter and tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.

Tony tried to roll away from Bucky, but every time Tony rolled in one direction, Bucky lunged, blocked Tony in with his arm, and kissed his face and neck mercilessly.

By the end of it, Tony was out of breath and clinging to Bucky for purchase, while Bucky was sprawled across Tony like a large, contented panther.

 _Damn_ , Bucky thought to himself. He absolutely adored Tony. How had he been so blind to it?

Tony’s wit, his drive, his ability to give as good as he got (and usually give more), his generosity, his desire to help others, everything that made Tony so Tony entranced and thrilled Bucky in a way no else could. He felt like such an idiot for not seeing it before, but then again, he must have always known on some level. He certainly acted like he’d known when he was drunk.

“Hey, you still with me, Bucky babe?” Tony’s face was flushed from laughing so hard, and his cheeks were sticky from where tears of laughter had slid down his face. He cupped Bucky’s cheek.

“Yeah,” Bucky breathed. He lowered his head and kissed Tony’s forehead. “Yeah. Just a little in awe.”

Tony laughed, his chest vibrating against Bucky’s. “I know I’m amazing, Bucky, but by now you should not be so stunned by my presence.”

“Can’t help it. I can’t believe that I got the most amazing guy in my arms and that he’s not just here for a fling, but that he’s my boyfriend. I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

Tony cringed and looked away. “You didn’t, really.”

Bucky kissed the spot under Tony’s ear. “Nope. Luckiest fella in the world right now.”

“It’s been _one_ date.”

Bucky grinned against Tony’s skin. “And imagine just how much more amazing the next one is going to be.”

* * *

“You can’t be down here for two days straight.” Bucky grabbed Tony by the shoulders, and steered him away from his workbench on his rolling chair. “You shouldn’t even be down here for an entire day. You need sunlight and fresh air.”

Tony stretched out his legs and dragged his feet across the ground so Bucky would have a harder time carting him away from his workshop. “I’m really a vampire. I got turned last week.”

“Uh-huh.” Bucky shoved Tony toward the exit. “Nice try.”

Tony braced his arms against the doorframe, halting himself and Bucky. “You know, I think I liked it more when Pepper, Rhodey, or Steve were the ones trying to pry me out of my work. Pepper and Steve rarely get physical, and I can take Rhodey.”

“You cannot.”

“True, but at least I feel like I have chance against Rhodey.”

“Well, too bad.” Bucky bent over Tony and kissed him on the temple. “You’re my boyfriend now, so I get workshop and lab duties, which means I will lift you out of your chair and carry you out of here if I must.”

He wrapped his arms around Tony in a hug that pinned Tony’s arms to his side, and effectively stopped Tony from blocking his own path. Bucky used the moment to scoot Tony out of the workshop.

Tony grumbled. “Do I at least get something nice for being forced out of my kingdoms?”

“Date, make out, or I can even cook you something. You pick.”

Tony whined. “Why can’t I have all three?”

“Pick one, and if you’re good for the rest of the day, maybe you’ll get all three.”

Tony nodded his head enthusiastically. “I can be good.”

Bucky kissed Tony’s cheek. “Great.”

* * *

“Some days I really question your idea of romance,” Tony said as he ran his hands over the sides of the red 1963 Wildcat. The car was dented and filthy, and that was just the exterior. Bucky knew the insides were just as much of a mess when he bought the car, but that had been the plan from the beginning.

Bucky laid out a tarp for the where they’d lay the car parts as they worked. “How is this not romantic? You love cars. I love cars. We both enjoy fixing cars. This is probably one of the best things we could do together.”

“I guess I’m an old fashion guy who wants to be wined and dined.”

Bucky shook his head and contained his snickers. “I had a feeling you would say that, so pop the trunk.”

“There’s more?” Tony looked around for the trunk’s opener. “Bucky, I was just joking. You really shouldn’t be spending your money on these kind of things for me. I know your back pay covers a lot of this, but honestly you should be saving that stuff for yourself.”

Bucky went to one of the garage cabinets where he’d been hiding the new car parts from Tony for the last week. “What else am I going to spend it on, Tony? You pay for everything. I don’t need to pay for food, rent, ultities. Hell, even my health insurance is covered by SHIELD. All my money goes to recreation, so let me pamper you a bit.”

“But you don’t have to. You can—” Tony’s jaw dropped when he popped open the trunk of the car. “Oh…my…childhood.”

Bucky preened at Tony’s reaction, but kept his face schooled as he laid out the car parts on the tarp.

Tony picked up the large brown bear inside the trunk and held it up in awe. A blue and red shirt covered the upper half of the bear, which was almost the same size as Tony. Tony flipped the bear around so Bucky could get a good look of the bear’s black mask. “You did not get me a life-size Bucky Bear!”

It took all of Bucky’s willpower not to burst out laughing. Instead he winked flirtatiously at Tony. “I figured you could use something to cuddle at night. Plus, I heard something about you liking your stuffed animals big.”

Tony turned the bear around and stared at it. “I don’t know if this gift is egotistical or sweet.”

“Whichever answer gets you to keep it and not try to give it back to me is the correct one.”

Tony shook his head in disbelief. “I really thought you didn’t know about these bears. I always assumed if you knew about them you’d hate them because they were based off a comic strip that misrepresented you immensely.”

“The comics could use some work, but the bears? Nah, they’re cute.” Bucky waltzed over to Tony and cupped Tony’s face. He kissed Tony on the nose. “Just like you.”

Tony flushed, but grinned. “You know, you really shouldn’t feed my ego.”

“Why not?” Bucky kissed Tony on the lips. “If I feed yours, maybe then you’ll feed mine and sleep with that bear.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine. I will sleep with the damn bear.” Tony hugged the stuffed toy for emphasis. “He is pretty soft and cute.”

“More cute than me?” Bucky teased.

Tony huffed. He shoved away Bucky’s hands, so he could step closer into Bucky’s space and wrap an arm around Bucky’s neck. He pressed a firm kiss to Bucky’s mouth, moving his lips in a slow sinuous dance that had Bucky’s body warming up like they were in the desert.

Tony pulled his mouth away by an inch, so his breath ghosted along Bucky’s mouth when he answered: “You’re much cuter than any teddy bear.”

* * *

“Ow!” Tony jerked his head back as Bucky took a cotton ball with alcohol to the gash on his forehead.

Bucky gripped the back of Tony’s head to keep him in place. “Hold still.”

Tony wiggled. “Maybe if you were gentler…”

Clint guffawed at Tony. The archer had passed through the common floor’s living room to get a glass a of water from the kitchen when he decided to stop and watch Bucky treat Tony’s injury from the latest battle. “Please, Bucky is being so gentle right now, it is ridiculous, Tony. Stop being a baby, or at least don’t complain about treatment when you were the one who decided to fly back to the tower before the medical team could look you over.”

Tony scoffed. “As if I would give SHIELD the opportunity to get their hands on my blood.”

Clint held up a finger. “First, why would SHIELD want your blood?” Clint raised another finger. “And second, if you see them going for a needle you could always refuse.”

“Because those doctors that probably double as trained assassins could sneak it in before I could stop them.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “You really love this guy?” He aimed at Bucky.

Tony flinched.

Bucky fought down a sneer, not wanting Tony to think for even a second that the ugly expression was targeted at him. “I adore him.” Bucky used Tony’s shoulder to steady himself as he leaned in to peck Tony on the cheek.

“Yeah, yeah.” Clint waved off Bucky’s answer. Clint strolled out of the room, and Bucky glared at him as he went.

He didn’t know if Clint was in a foul mood or what, but Clint was far too perceptive to not have noticed Tony’s reaction to his words, yet the archer didn’t apologize.

Tony scooted away from Bucky on the couch, slipping the cotton ball out from between Bucky’s fingers. “I think I can handle it from here.” Tony dabbed his wound and grimaced.

Bucky yanked the cotton ball out of Tony’s hand and threw it into the trash bin nearby. “Nah, I want to make sure this thing gets bandaged right. Plus, I got a couple things in mind for you.”

Tony quirked an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Bucky smirked. “Yeah.” He sifted through the med kit on the coffee table and pulled out a bandage that should cover the cut perfectly.

“You going to tell me what these plans?”

Bucky clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, as he plastered on the bandage and smoothed it over. “Now, why would I tell you when I can show you?” Bucky captured Tony’s mouth with his.

A delighted sound escaped Tony, and Bucky’s toes curled in anticipation and pleasure.

Bucky gripped Tony’s hips and dragged the genius into his lap, Tony’s thigh pressing teasingly against his crotch. Bucky groaned as Tony wiggled against him, and drew Tony closer. He broke their kiss, scraping his teeth against Tony’s bottom lip as his pulled away.

“Not bad,” Tony breathed heavily.

“Not my only plan,” Bucky huffed. Bucky gripped Tony tight and manhandled him so Tony’s back lay flush against Bucky’s front and they were sprawled out against the couch. He wrapped his arms around Tony and hooked his chin over Tony’s shoulder. He peppered Tony’s jaw with kisses and nuzzled him.

“Your plan is to cuddle me?” Tony balked.

Bucky bit Tony’s earlobe in reprimand. “Unless you got something else in mind you want to do in this position, otherwise, yes, Tony, my plan is to cuddle with you.”

“You’re nuts.”

“How is cuddling with my boyfriend nuts? Or are you saying you wish to play with some nuts?”

Tony burst out laughing. “That is just terrible! The worst pick up line and joke I have ever heard. FRIDAY, please tell me you have that moment recorded and saved forever on my personal server.”

“I do, boss,” the AI chirped.

Bucky nipped Tony’s neck. “Don’t talk your AI when I’m trying to be romantic with you. It ruins the mood.”

“That joke ruined the mood.”

“Did it? Or was it all an elaborate plan to get you to laugh?” Bucky’s flesh hand wandered up Tony’s shirt. He massaged the skin under there, and felt Tony’s abs tremble beneath his touch. Bucky pecked Tony’s jaw. “ _My kitten_.”

Tony mewled and pressed his backside closer to Bucky, his ass pushing right against Bucky’s crotch.

“Damn it,” Tony cursed. “You could be calling me a burger, and I’d still find it sexy. Why do I have to find you speaking foreign languages such a turn on?”

“ _Because it proves I can do many things with my mouth_ ,” Bucky said in Italian, knowing Tony would be able to translate it.

Tony’s eyes practically popped out of his head. “I don’t know which is more sexy: what you just said or the fact that you said it in Italian.”

Bucky maneuvered his hand under Tony’s head and angled Tony’s face so he could kiss Tony long and deep without breaking their embrace. He enjoyed the contrast of Tony’s soft lips on his mouth and the brush of Tony’s goatee against his skin. He didn’t want the kiss to end, but the blood in his body was rushing south and Bucky needed to know his limits before he proceeded with anything else, so he broke their kiss.

Tony’s eyes were hazed over in bliss. He reached up to draw Bucky back to him, but Bucky caught Tony’s hand in his and laced their fingers together. He kissed Tony’s knuckles. “Do we need to take this to the bedroom, doll?”

Tony tensed and looked away, albeit briefly. “I wasn’t planning on it, but if you want—”

Bucky kissed Tony to silence him. “It’s okay, darling. Just wanted to know if I should help you with your problem or not.” Bucky glanced down where Tony was looking just as excited as Bucky. “Don’t know how much longer I can stay like this before having to take care of my own.”

Tony kissed the corner of Bucky’s mouth. “I can help you out.”

Bucky was tempted—very tempted, but he could hear something in Tony’s voice that told him Tony wasn’t as gung-ho as he was acting, so Bucky shook his head and kissed Tony on the forehead. “Nah. I like this.” He ensconced Tony in his arms and snuggled into him. “Got my fella. That’s all I need.”

“Are you sure you’re not drunk? Because you’re acting pretty sappy.”

“Nope, and only for you, _kitten_.”

* * *

Bucky cursed and bowed his head so he wouldn’t be blinded by the flashing lights of the paparazzi. Tony hadn’t been joking when he said the cameras would stalk them even at one in the morning. It was the kind of thing that Bucky had expected when he and Tony had first come out as dating, but it had been almost a month since their relationship had begun. Why were the paparazzi so infatuated with them?

The Avengers had just returned from a mission, and Bucky had been craving Udon, and so his plan had been to go to a Japanese restaurant a few blocks away from the tower to get himself the meal when Tony insisted on joining him since Bucky wasn’t used to the paparazzi (Bucky had made a point of avoiding them). Bucky had laughed Tony off, but now he was grateful the genius had joined him. He’d probably have panicked and lashed out if he’d been left alone to deal with the shutterbugs.

Bucky fumbled with his footsteps as he exited the restaurant behind Tony. The lights were throwing him off. He blinked to adjust his vision, when another camera went off right in his face.

He scowled.

Bucky clenched the bag of take out at his side and curled his free hand into a fist.

Tony reached behind himself to grab Bucky’s hand, and uncurled it so he could interlock their fingers together.

Tony looked over his shoulder at Bucky and grinned.

The lights of the cameras bounced off of Tony’s sunglasses.

 _Oh_. So that’s why Tony always wore those ridiculous things, even when it was dark out or he was inside. The paparazzi were like a flash mob and Tony was prepared for them at any moment when he had his glasses on.

The corners of Bucky’s mouth quirked up at Tony. He nodded then lowered his head so the lights wouldn’t blind him.

Tony tightened his hold on Bucky’s hand and led him through the mob of photographers.

* * *

“I’m so sorry. I completely forgot about the charity event,” Tony rambled into the phone.

“It’s fine, Tony.” Bucky scooped the leftover Chinese food into a plastic container for later. “These things happen. I’m just glad you called to let me know.” Bucky stuffed the leftovers in the fridge.

“Yeah, but not on date night.”

“It’s okay. Just make it up to me later, okay?” Bucky teased.

“I will, I promise.”

“I was joking.”

“Sure, sure. So how do you feel about a chocolate fountain?”

“You are not buying me a chocolate fountain to say you’re sorry. Just come home as soon as you can. If it’s not too late we can watch a movie together and cuddle on the couch.”

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line. “You’re really not mad?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “I’m more aggravated that you even have to ask, Tony. Please, just come home.”

“All right. Yeah… do you want me to pick up anything on the way back? Beer?”

“No, just get back here so I can ravish you already.”

“Yes, sir, Mr. Barnes, sir!”

Bucky laughed.

* * *

“Okay, now even I’m intrigued about where the hell we are going.” Bucky craned his neck to look out the tinted window, but Tony swatted Bucky’s thigh and looped his arm around Bucky’s shoulders so he could redirect Bucky’s gaze.

“Nope, I let you take off the blindfold because you promised not to peek at the road signs. I’ve already forced Steve back in the blindfold; I sure as hell will force you back into one too.”

“Kinky.”

“Only for you, babe.” Tony kissed Bucky’s cheek.

A thrill raced up Bucky’s spine. Slowly but surely Tony had been opening up to Bucky more and was becoming more assertive in their relationship. Bucky wasn’t always the one reaching out any more. Just the other day, Bucky had been cooking dinner for them when Tony had come up from behind and wrapped Bucky up in his arms and kissed the juncture between neck and collarbone.

“I may be blindfolded, but I can still hear you two.” Steve reached up to lift his blindfold, but Tony batted his hands away.

“It’s just another ten minutes.”

“You said that twenty minutes ago,” Steve argued.

Tony shrugged. “Bad traffic; it’s commute time. Happy can only do so much.”

“I’m surprised you don’t have us flying in with the Quinjet,” Bucky said.

“It would ruin the effect if I did. We’re doing this old school style. Well, as much old school as I can tolerate. I am not going to spend an hour outside in the cold, so everything that could be taken care of ahead of time, has been.”

“Again, I am getting more and more intrigued.” Bucky turned his head to glance out the window.

Tony grabbed Bucky by the jaw and kissed him hard. “Don’t even think about it, mister.”

“Still here,” Steve griped.

Fifteen minutes later Happy pulled up to a stop.

Bucky frowned at the roaring sounds of a crowd and loud music. The smell of popcorn, beer, cotton candy, and hotdogs permeated the air.

Happy opened the door, and Bucky gasped at what he saw. Citi Field—home of the New York Mets—towered over the parking lot of the baseball stadium.

Tony grinned from ear to ear as he watched Happy help Steve out of the car, then slowly remove the blindfold from Steve’s eyes.

Steve inhaled sharply, his head swinging from side to side as he took it all in. He whirled on Tony. “What are we—?”

Tony clamped a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “A little soldier told me that you haven’t had a chance to see a Mets game yet. I thought I’d remedy that.”

“You really don’t have to,” Steve started, and Tony threw up a hand to cut him off.

“Please, Steve, this is nothing.”

“Tony,” Bucky started, “can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Sure.” Tony waved his hand, and Happy closed the car door to give them privacy.

Bucky waited until he heard Steve wander away before he spoke. “I did not say anything to you about Steve wanting to see a Mets game.”

“Okay, so maybe it was FRIDAY, but same difference in this case. She informed me that you had been trying to get tickets for you and Steve, but that the stadium had been sold out. I just worked a little magic, and poof! I got us three tickets. If you want it just to be you and Steve, I understand. I brought a tablet with me, so I can work on—”

Bucky lunged at Tony and smothered the genius’ mouth with his own. Bucky kissed Tony hard and fast, unable to convey just how delighted he was, even with his lips (which he was normally so good at). “My boyfriend just helped me do something nice for my best friend, don’t think for a moment I’m excluding you from this, doll.”

“It wouldn’t be excluding. The gift was supposed to be for you and—”

Bucky shut Tony up again with another smooch, one that was much slower than the first and conveyed Bucky’s appreciation the way he’d tried to do the first time.

When Bucky pulled away again, it wasn’t to go far. He pressed his forehead against Tony’s and kissed the tip of his nose. “Please, join us.”

Tony mumbled a bunch of confusing babble under his breath then leaned up and kissed Bucky chastely. “If that’s what you want.”

Bucky scooped up Tony’s hand and ran his thumb over Tony’s knuckles. “It’s what I want.”

* * *

 

Bucky burrowed closer to Tony, nuzzling his head into Tony’s abs. God, he loved Tony so much. Tony was so perfect. More perfect than the bottle of Vodak and Asgardian giggle juice he’d just downed.

Tony chortled. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Bucky cursed in German. Had he said that aloud? Shit. He was more wasted than he remembered. …or was the word realized? English was weird.

“You’d know better than me. I know quite a few languages, but you have got me beat.”

Bucky groaned. He kept saying his thoughts out loud, which wouldn’t be so bad if they were better thoughts. Thoughts about Tony’s body being the perfect temperature of warmth, of his muscles having just the right amount bounce to them that they were both firm and soft at once, and of those gorgeous amber eyes. Tony was the love of his life.

Tony jerked under him, and Bucky pouted. He pushed himself onto his arms and frowned at Tony. “ _Kitten? What’s wrong?_ ”

Tony laughed nervously. “You’re really affectionate when you’re drunk. I knew that—obviously I’ve been with you when you’re drunk—but I kind of forgot about the declarations part. I really shouldn’t have, though, since that is what got us into trouble in the first place.”

“Not trouble.” Bucky leaned up on shaky arms and brushed his lips against Tony’s. “Paradise. Love you so much. Going to marry you and have babies.”

“I’m not sure how we’re going to have babies.”

“Test tube babies. Robot babies. I don’t care. Just want your babies.” Bucky reached for the button on Tony’s pants, ready to show Tony just how much he wanted Tony’s babies.

“Whoa! Whoa!” Tony pried Bucky’s hand away. “I love your enthusiasm, but let’s save that for when you’re sober.”

Bucky collapsed in Tony’s lap with a grunt.

Tony ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair and massaged the back of his skull. Bucky groaned and hugged Tony’s hips.

“There, much better, right?” Tony asked.

Bucky groaned again and nodded as Tony worked his muscles loose. “Love you so much.”

“Say that when you’re sober and I might believe you.”

Bucky shot up, causing Tony to jerk backward as Bucky glared at him. How could Tony doubt him? How could his kitten not see the depth of his feelings? Hadn’t he proven himself?

Bucky circled his arms around Tony’s shoulders and brought his love closer to him. He brushed feather-light kisses across Tony’s mouth as he spoke in his most endearing and loving Russian phrases that might convey his feeling better; that was the problem with English—everything was said the same way. It wasn’t like other languages where the sentence could have the same literal meaning, but the word usage changed the level intimacy or emotion. English didn’t get across the true depths of his feelings. Tony was his sun and his moon. His kitten. His joy. He couldn’t live without Tony.

Tony shuddered, his eyelids fluttering as he leaned closer. He hummed in pleasure. “That’s a lot of Russian. I really hope you aren’t insulting me.”

“Never.” Bucky locked their lips together. He smiled as Tony mewled and touched Bucky’s cheek to hold Bucky in place.

“Marry me,” Bucky proposed.

“Maybe after you tell me why I came home to find you drunk.” Tony pouted. “I thought we were drinking buddies, sweetie.”

Part of Bucky knew Tony was teasing, but his drunk brain only heard the hurt tone in Tony’s voice and not the mockery. Bucky hugged Tony close, tucking Tony’s head under his chin. He kissed Tony’s forehead. “Sorry, sorry. Too many voices. Couldn’t wait. Needed to shut them up.”

“’Voices?’” Worry tainted Tony’s tone.

Bucky kissed Tony’s forehead again and rubbed Tony’s arm comfortingly. “Better now. Just bad memories.”

Tony snuggled closer and hugged Bucky back. “You know you can always call me when that happens. I’ll even get drunk with you if that’s what you need.”

Bucky shook his head. “Just need you here.”

“Okay.” Tony tilted his head up and kissed the underside of Bucky’s chin. “Whatever you need.”

* * *

When Bucky woke the next morning it was too a minor headache and Tony’s sleeping face across from him.

…and the Bucky Bear behind Tony.

Bucky blinked, taking in his surroundings.

He was in Tony’s bedroom and in Tony’s bed.

Bucky glanced down at himself and saw that he was in the outfit he’d been wearing the other day, sans socks and shoes.

“Feeling better?” Tony mumbled. He cracked open an eye and smiled at Bucky.

Bucky nodded numbly, still stunned to find himself in Tony’s bedroom. Since they had started dating, Bucky had made it a point not to go into Tony’s room unless invited. It felt odd to be inside it now.

Bucky scrunched his face as a fuzzy memory from the night before came back to him. “Did I ask to have your babies?”

Tony snorted in amusement. “Yeah. My test tube babies and my robotic ones.”

“Huh?” Bucky cocked his head. “Maybe we should combine them and make cyborg babies?”

Laughter burst from Tony. He shook with mirth and scooted closer to Bucky.

Bucky grinned, pleased to hear such a wonderful sound from his boyfriend.

Tony finally opened his eyes and smiled peacefully up at Bucky. “Glad you’re feeling better.”

“Glad to be better.” Bucky shuffled closer to Tony for warmth. He kissed Tony’s temple. “Sorry, about last night. I hadn’t planned to get that wasted.”

“It’s okay. You’re pretty cute when you’re drunk. Although, drunk you really needs to tone down those love confessions.”

Tony’s tone was lighthearted, yet his words caused something in Bucky to rear back in rebellion.

Bucky reached out and cupped Tony’s cheek, his thumb mindlessly caressing the edge of where cheek and goatee met. He stared into Tony’s amber eyes, which were full of contentment, and at that moment Bucky just _knew_. “I don’t think those confessions are going away any time soon, kitten.”

Tony’s nose wrinkled. “Kitten?”

Bucky grinned goofily. “It’s what I’ve been calling you in Russian.”

“Kitten?” Tony deadpanned.

“Yeah, cause your small, cute, and feisty.”

“I am not small or cute.” Tony huffed, puffing out his cheeks like a chipmunk.

Bucky chuckled. “You are.”

“I’ll show you cute and small.” Tony scrambled over to Bucky’s side of the bed and rolled himself on top of Bucky. He splayed his body across Bucky’s, their noses meeting as Tony glared down at Bucky. “See? I stretch across most of you, and this,” Tony pointed at his face. “You see this face? This is a manly face. So manly there isn’t even an ounce of cuteness there. It is the anti-cuteness.”

Bucky slid his hands up Tony’s side and gripped him tight so he wouldn’t shake Tony off as he laughed. “Adorable,” he cooed.

“Manly!” Tony protested.

“You can be adorable and manly. I like you because you are _manly_.” Bucky thrust up and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Tony grumbled, but kissed Bucky, the gesture creating a light popping sound. “I guess I like your manliness too.”

“Good.” Bucky felt content.

Tony smirked. “Yeah. Real _good_.” Tony ground against Bucky.

Bucky gasped at the delicious friction. “T-Tony. What are you?”

“You said you like me because I’m feisty, right?” Tony winked. “Let me be feisty for you.” Tony’s fingers were suddenly curled around the hem of Bucky’s shirt, and he hiked it up. Tony’s fingers danced along Bucky’s ribcage as Tony kissed dangerously close to one of Bucky’s nipples.

Bucky sucked in a deep breath, trying to keep his head clear for a few moments longer before he turned into absolute goo. “Hey,” he said in a puff. “I thought we were holding off?”

Tony stopped, tearing his mouth away from Bucky’s chest, something that filled Bucky with anguish. “Do you want me to stop?”

“I fuckin’ want your cyborg babies, Tony!” Bucky threw his head back. “I fuckin’ love you, you dork.”

Tony froze, startled like a deer in the headlights.

Bucky growled and dragged Tony down to him. He bit the top of Tony’s ear, earning a surprised yelp. “Listen, kitten,” he growled directly into Tony’s ear. “I love you, and I’m going to keep lovin’ you even if we stop right now, but please, at least do me the service of not questioning my feelings for you right after I’ve put my heart on the line. It fuckin’ hurts when you do that.”

Tony went wide-eyed.

Bucky pulled away and glared challengingly at Tony.

For ten seconds Tony just stared.

Suddenly Bucky had an armful of Tony, and Tony was smattering Bucky’s face with kisses.

“You have no idea how much I love you,” Tony said right below Bucky’s ear, causing Bucky to shudder.

Bucky pulled Tony close. “Then how about you show me?”

Tony nodded and proceeded to shower Bucky with love and affection.

Bucky happily returned the favor.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky woke to Tony playing with his hand. Tony ran his fingertips lightly over the calluses on Bucky’s palm and traced the veins running along the back of Bucky’s hand. Tony laced his fingers through Bucky’s, clasping their hands together. Tony pulled Bucky’s hand close to his chest, hugged it, and kissed the knuckles.

Bucky flexed his fingers, his only warning before he opened his eyes and angled his body so he was staring into Tony’s eyes, which were alight with joy.

Tony grinned and snuggled closer, keeping his hold strong on Bucky. “Finally awake.” He pecked Bucky’s lips.

Tony tried to pull away, but Bucky grabbed the back of Tony’s head and pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

Tony smiled as their lips met once again, turning what was supposed to be a slow and passionate kiss into a sloppy one that left both of them chuckling and chasing after each other’s lips whenever one of them pulled away to laugh. Bucky lost track of how long the two of them lay there, the amount was ludicrous, though, even for honeymooning couples.

It’d been a long time coming for them, though, so maybe it wasn’t so absurd.

Tony sighed. His rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder. “Guess I better get up. Make certain no evil organization has risen while we were having fun last night.”

Tony pushed himself off of Bucky and scooted toward the edge of the bed.

“No.” Bucky sat up and threw his weight onto Tony, knocking Tony onto his stomach and pinning him to the mattress.

Bucky nuzzled the space between Tony’s shoulder blades and kissed the soft skin there. “Not letting you go.”

Tony chuckled and peered over his shoulder. “We have to leave this bed at some point today.”

“Do we?”

“Yes.”

Bucky hummed and kissed the shoulder Tony looked over, bringing their faces so close, only centimeters kept them apart.

Tony’s eyes went half lidded and he fell into silence as he just stared at Bucky with a look of absolute adoration.

Bucky leaned forward and sealed their lips together.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it conveyed the tender emotions Bucky wanted to speak but did not have the words for. As Bucky broke them apart, he pressed his body down and firmly against Tony’s, until they were perfectly lined up and Bucky could feel every dip and curve of Tony’s body.

He kissed Tony under his ear. “Stay, just a little longer?”

That lovely, delectable high-pitched sound that Tony made when he was turned on but torn about what to do escaped him as he burrowed deeper into the mattress.

Bucky smiled and nuzzled his cheek against Tony’s, waiting for the answer.

“Just a little longer.”

Bucky pecked Tony’s cheek and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, delighted to have Tony all to himself for just a bit longer.

* * *

“Whew! That’s my Bucky! You show them how it’s done, babe,” Tony cheered as he waltzed into the gym.

Tony’s voice distracted Bucky, which gave Sam the perfect opportunity to get Bucky in a headlock.

With a jab to Sam’s side, a few quick steps and arm movements, Bucky broke out of the hold and flipped Sam onto his back.

“Told you my boyfriend is the best.” Tony clapped Steve on the shoulder.

Steve rolled his eyes at Tony, but smiled nonetheless. “Yes, Tony, we all know how much you love Bucky and think he is the greatest.”

“Because he is.” Tony strolled up to the ring, grabbed one of the ropes for purchase, and leaned over for a kiss.

Bucky bent down and happily kissed Tony.

Tony hummed contentedly as they broke apart. His fingers twitched along the rope, revealing nerves and anxiousness. “Now that you’ve taken Sam down a peg, do you think you have a moment to talk?”

“It is a real honor to know you care so much about me,” Sam quipped. He shoved himself off the ground, stumbling on shaky legs; Bucky had probably added a little too much strength to the throw.

“You know, normally your sarcasm would have me concerned, but considering you can use your bruised ego as an excuse to hang out with your fanboy crush, I can’t bring myself to care.”

“I do not have a fanboy crush on Steve.”

“When did Tony ever say it was me you had a fanboy crush on?” Steve asked, all innocence.

Sam sputtered, unable to find a smooth way to backtrack.

Bucky shook his head at their antics. He grabbed the ring’s ropes, pushed them down and jumped over them so he was standing next to Tony.

He reached for Tony’s hand just as Tony reached for his, and they met in the middle.

Tony brushed his thumb over Bucky’s knuckles, earning a grin from Bucky.

“So what do you want to talk about?” Bucky tugged Tony closer.

“SI is having a banquet tonight—business relations kind of deal—and I was wondering if you’d like to come? I know, it’s last minute, but I kind of forgot until FRIDAY reminded me just a few minutes ago.” Tony squeezed Bucky’s hand. “So what do you say?” He snickered. “We can bring some of that Asgardian booze you add to everything, get wasted, and have a repeat performance of the last time we went to one of these shindigs.”

“Don’t you dare,” Steve warned.

“Nobody asked you.” Tony stuck out his tongue at Steve.

Bucky internally recoiled. Everyone hated going to the fancy events put on by SHIELD in order to gain better publicity, and the SI functions weren’t much different according to Tony.

Bucky would never go willingly to a SHIELD event if he could help it. There were too many people, and most of them were too posh for Bucky’s taste beyond a potential lay, and even then he wasn’t too crazy about the people.

“Bucky?” Tony prompted, his thumb once again rubbing circles into Bucky’s hand.

Bucky huffed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Would I be a terrible boyfriend if I said I didn’t want to go?”

Tony’s hold on him weakened for a millisecond before strengthening. “There’s nothing wrong with saying you don’t want to go.” Tony let out an annoyed breath and rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t go myself if I had a choice. I just thought since we’re dating you might want to join me, keep each other entertained, you know?”

“Pepper is going to be there, right?” Bucky inquired. “She can keep you occupied.”

Tony nodded. He grinned to the point that it looked painful. “True, but you know how these things go: my boyfriend doesn’t show up to one event and suddenly every newspaper and magazine is reporting our imminent break up.”

Bucky circled his arm around Tony’s waist. “You know that’s all made up though, right? We’re not breaking up just because we aren’t seen together at one event. So screw anyone who says otherwise, and just ignore it.”

Tony nodded, stepping out from Bucky’s embrace and letting their hands slip apart. “Good. I’m glad you’re of that mind set. It will make it easier when the gossip rags come out tomorrow. Anyway, I only came down here for that, and I really need to get ready, so see you later.”

Tony started to go, but Bucky grabbed his elbow and pulled him in for a chaste kiss.

Bucky smiled as he pulled back. “See you later, and have fun.”

“Of course.” Tony beamed. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Tony left.

As the doors shut behind Tony, Sam whistled lowly.

“Wow,” Sam said.

Bucky frowned. “What?”

“Nothing,” Sam answered. “Just seemed like Tony really wanted you to go, and you turned him down.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “He knows I’m not one for crowds, and he also knows everyone on the team wouldn’t go to one of those fancy events if they didn’t have to, unless it was for charity.”

“But he didn’t ask the team; he asked his boyfriend. Steve, back me up here.”

Steve held up his hands in surrender. “I am not getting involved in this.”

“C’mon, Steve, you’re really going to leave your best friend hanging?”

“He’s not leaving me hanging, because nothing is wrong.”

Steve bit his bottom lip to keep from talking.

Bucky groaned. “You too?”

Steve shrugged. “I don’t know what goes on your relationship with Tony, so I really don’t want over step my bounds, but it did sound like Tony really wanted you to join him.”

Bucky cursed. “Why didn’t he say so?”

“He did,” Sam deadpanned. “He told you, then you rejected the invite. He then proceeded to list off the reasons why he wanted you to come, and you still brushed him off.”

Bucky hadn’t seen it like that, but hindsight sure was making him see the conversation in a different light.

Bucky let out a cuss and marched toward the exit; he was going to straighten things out with Tony before his boyfriend left.

The elevator ride to Tony’s floor seemed twice as long, and Bucky tapped is foot impatiently until the elevator stopped and the doors flew open. Bucky zoomed out of the elevator like he was on a mission and bulldozed right into Tony’s bedroom where his boyfriend was standing in nothing but a pair of slacks.

Tony startled, his hand flying up to cover his chest where the Arc Reactor had once been cradled. “Jesus, Bucky! Don’t scare me like that.”

“I’m sorry,” Bucky declared, strutting across the distance between them and grabbing Tony’s wrists. He slid his fingers down to the heel of Tony’s palm so Tony would know Bucky wanted to hold his hands, but Tony would be the one to decide if Bucky got to do just that.

Relief swam through Bucky, when Tony maneuvered his hands so they were entangled with Bucky’s.

“I didn’t realize how much you wanted me to go tonight,” Bucky said, his excuse sounding lame to his ears.

Inquisitive amber eyes scanned Bucky’s face. Realization flickered in those orbs, and Tony stood on his tip-toes to kiss Bucky’s forehead. “It’s okay, Bucky-babe. I know you and everyone else hates these kinds of things. I just wanted to see if there was any chance you’d join me.”

Bucky winced. “I know, and I’ll go. Just—”

Tony pressed a finger to Bucky’s mouth. “Stop worrying your sexy head about tonight. I’ll go with Pepper.”

“But—”

Tony replaced his finger with his lips, his nose bumping Bucky’s.

It wasn’t a deep or passionate kiss, yet it quelled Bucky’s nerves spectacularly.

“I love you,” Tony murmured against Bucky’s mouth. “And I get it. Crowds aren’t your thing, and same with these fancy dinners and such. Really, don’t worry about it.”

Bucky frowned, not trusting the fact that Tony was letting him off easy for something Sam and Steve had made sound like a pretty big deal. “You’re sure?”

Tony kissed Bucky again. “I love you, don’t I? I just want you to be happy.”

And Bucky decided for it to just be that, and take Tony at his word.

* * *

“Tony,” Bucky sing-songed as he massaged Tony’s shoulders and neck.

Tony groaned and slumped against his lab table.

Bucky kneaded a large knot he’d found at the base of Tony’s skull. He used the opportunity to plaster his front to Tony’s back. He kissed Tony’s cheek then slid his mouth up to Tony’s ear where he could breathe hot breath into the appendage and watch as goosebumps broke out across Tony’s skin. “You’ve been down here all day.”

Tony whined, in that beautiful that always reminded Bucky of a kitten.

“Need to finish this experiment. It will just be a few more hours.”

Bucky nibbled the curve of Tony’s ear, earning a gasp. “But kitten, I’m lonely without you. The bed is too big for just one person.”

“Your attempts at seduction are valiant, but a-ah!”

Bucky had let his hand slid up Tony’s thigh to teasingly drift over his crotch.

Tony squirmed and bit his bottom lip.

Bucky hummed, pleased with Tony’s reaction.

He kissed Tony’s sweet spot, right below and behind his ear. “You were saying, kitten?”

Tony cursed, hand going protectively over the tent in his pants as he jerked his head away from Bucky. “I _really_ need to get this done.”

Bucky smirked and withdrew. “All right. Then I will just get started without you. Which drawer do you keep the lube and vibrator in again?”

Tony dropped the screwdriver he’d been grabbing.

“Oh,” Bucky feigned nonchalance. “Never mind, I just remembered.” Bucky sauntered out of the lab, pleased and satisfied with himself.

He wasn’t even surprised when just before the elevator doors shut behind him, Tony leaped through the small opening and pinned him to the wall of the elevator.

Bucky grinned as Tony attacked his mouth with feverish kisses and unbuttoned Bucky’s pants.

* * *

Bucky paced up and down the sidewalk of the movie theater. He ducked his head and pulled his hoodie down lower to shield his face when a few pedestrians gave him odd looks.

He pulled out his cell phone and flipped through his text messages.

Nothing from Tony.

Bucky frowned and checked the time.

Tony was a half-hour late, and the movie was about to start.

Bucky hit Tony’s speed dial and put the phone to his ear.

He glanced around and tugged on the drawstring of his hoodie as he waited for Tony to pick up.

The call went to voicemail.

Bucky’s stomach churned. Tony would have called him if he was going to be late.

Bucky knew he was overreacting, but something in his gut told him that something was very wrong. So Bucky sifted through his contact list and called Pepper.

She answered on the second ring.

“This is Pepper Potts.”

“Pepper, it’s Bucky. I think Tony said he was meeting with you today to check out something going on in R&D. Is he still with you?”

“Oh.” There was a shuffling sound. “You know I just saw him a few moments ago. Give me one…” Computer keys clicked as Pepper typed. “Ah, I got a security feed on him in R&D. It looks like his still going over some schematics with the department head. I can have you transferred to R&D’s main line. Tony should answer you from there if he did not picking up his cell phone. He’s pretty good about keeping that on silent when he’s in R&D.”

Bucky’s stomach churned for a different reason than before, and he was torn as to what he wanted to do. On the one hand, he was relieved that Tony was safe, but on the other, he was irked. He supposed he did owe Tony a chance to explain before he let his annoyance get the better of him. “Sure, patch it through.”

“All right.” The sound of buttons being pressed filled the phone line, followed by a dial tone.

Four rings later, Tony answered.

“Hey, Pepper, I thought you were going home soon.”

“I don’t know about Pepper, but my understanding is you were supposed to be headed to the movies about an hour ago,” Bucky said.

“Bucky?” A pause. “Shit! Oh shit!” Tony scrambled in the background. “I’m so sorry, Buck. I completely forgot. We’ve been working on a way to increase the Stark Pad’s battery life while still keeping it compact and light weight for about a week now, and we just had a break through.”

“That’s great,” Bucky tried to force some cheer into his voice. Even as Tony was apologizing, Bucky could hear just how excited Tony was about the development of the Stark Pad. “But could you have at least called so I wasn’t stuck out here for almost an hour?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m leaving right now, I’m even taking the R&D main line with me.”

“Don’t do that. Those poor saps need their phone.”

“I’ll install a new one.”

“Tony.”

“Okay, fine. Not like this phone can be taken far from the cradle anyway, but I promise you, I am on my way to pick you up and make this up to you. I swear.”

Bucky sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “You don’t have to make anything up to me, doll face. Just call me next time. I was getting worried that something happened to you.”

“Like I was kidnapped?” Tony teased.

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” Awkward silence filled the space between them. “Sorry.”

“Stop apologizing, and just get over here. As far as I can remember, I’ve never been stood up for a date, and I don’t plan on you being the first.”

“I’ll be there with bells on.”

“Not literal ones, hopefully.”

“Damn. You ruined my plan.”

Bucky chuckled. “Just get over here, you dork.”

Tony must have broken every speed law and ignored every traffic sign to get to Bucky in ten minutes. Tony jumped out of his car and pounced on Bucky like they had been separated for years and not just a few hours. Bucky happily wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and hauled his feet off the ground and spun him around.

Tony whooped with joy and kissed the tip of Bucky’s nose.

Camera phones clicked and flashed as pictures were taken of them.

Tony glanced over his shoulder, noticing their audience for the first time.

Tony kissed Bucky on the nose again. “Dinner and then somewhere more private?”

Bucky hugged Tony like he was a teddy bear and pecked his cheek. “Sounds perfect.”

* * *

The next day Bucky woke up to find he was the owner of brand new motorcycle that wasn’t due for market release for another year.

He tried to convince Tony he didn’t need it, but Tony was adamant that Bucky keep the bike to make up for the previous night.

Bucky begrudgingly accepted the apology gift.

* * *

“At least this time I remembered to call?”

Bucky heard the cringe in Tony’s voice, and stamped down his aggravation.

Bucky tore up the tickets to the car show. Tony wouldn’t be able to attend the show and Bucky was no longer in the mood for it. “You’re right, and thanks for giving me the heads up, but is this really something _you_ have to do? Pepper is the CEO, shouldn’t she be the one handling these kinds of things? Also, isn’t FRIDAY helping her?”

“Someone just put a mole in my company, and we just barely stopped them before they leaked company secrets. Where there is one mole there is always another, and we need to weed them out.”

“Again: Pepper and FRIDAY are already working on it. Why do you need to be there? I understand that it’s still your company, but the whole point of making Pepper CEO was so that you didn’t have to deal with these sorts of things.”

“No, it was to give me more time to be Iron Man.”

Bucky paced the room, gripping his elbow in a half hug with himself. “Because Pepper would deal with these things,” his voice came out harsh.

Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. “Sorry, I snapped a little there.”

Silence filled the other end of the line. “…I can leave now if you really want me to?” Tony sounded like he was prodding a bear with a stick while without his armor for protection; he was uncertain and nervous.

“No.” Bucky shook his head. “It’s fine. The company is your baby, and you’re very protective of it, I know. I was just really looking forward to tonight.”

“The show is still around for another few days. I can buy us tickets for a different day.”

“Yeah.” Calmness settled over Bucky. “Yeah, that should work. Although, last time I checked, the show was all sold out of tickets.”

“Bucky, I’m Tony Stark; I can get us tickets into anything.”

* * *

**Sunset Bain and Tony Stark Reunited?** The headline shouted in bold across Bucky’s tablet.

Bucky had thought he’s blocked all gossip sites from his tablet, but he’d also set up his account to pull up anything related to Stark Industries so he was always in the loop with what was going on at the company (Tony did his best to avoid business talk when with Bucky, only bringing it up when it interfered with their dates). Apparently, this particular article had slipped through due to Baintronics and Stark Industries having met in the past; although, nothing was ever shown from those meetings.

According to the article, many higher ups in SI had expressed a desire to collaborate with Baintronics, but new CEO Tony Stark had stopped all collaboration attempts.

Sunset Bain was quoted afterward saying, “It is disappointing that our two companies could not come together and lead the world into the future, but Baintronics shall thrive with or without Stark Industries as a partner. I do fear for Stark Industries though. A company cannot succeeded if it’s CEO let’s personal matters interfere with business.”

The article went on to summarize the media frenzy that occurred after Bain’s implication. It also showcased a blurred photo of Tony and Sunset in a very compromising position that had turned up days after Bain’s claim.

Bucky clenched the tablet in his hand, conflicted.

On the one hand, all that was in the past, and things clearly hadn’t ended well.

In fact, considering the timing of the photo that had been published years ago, Bucky suspected Sunset Bain had been the one to release it. What shocked Bucky the most though, was that the photo was still in circulation at all—Tony couldn’t possibly even be eighteen in the photo, and his eyes were glazed over like he’d been drugged.

Bucky wanted to vomit.

He also wanted to punch himself, because despite all that, there was a tiny part of him that was jealous, because of the _new photo_ —the one taken last night when Tony was supposed to have dinner with Bucky.

Instead, Tony had gone out with Sunset Bain.

She was a voluptuous woman, and in the photo she’d hooked her ankle around Tony’s and was touching his hand.

The sunglasses on Tony’s face hid most of his emotions, but his tiny frown gave away that he was not pleased with touch. He wasn’t recoiling or furious either though. He was complacent, and Bucky didn’t know how to feel about that.

He was just so confused, and he didn’t want to be. He _knew_ Tony was loyal to fault when it came to his loved ones, and he _knew_ if Tony was meeting up with this woman it must be for a good reason.

If only he could convince his stupid heart of that, because it felt like it was breaking.

Bucky shook his head and powered down his tablet. He shoved it into a drawer and pulled out his workout gear. He slid the sweats and tank top on with little thought to his motions, his mind too preoccupied by what he’d just read.

He trudged out of his room, into the elevator, and down to the gym.

The doors to the gym opened for him, and like a magnet, the reinforced punching bag drew him in.

His fingers twitched, and Bucky was mildly aware that he should put on gloves or wrap tape around his hands, but he didn’t want too. He wanted to feel the impact of his fists against the bag, feel the burn as his skin was rubbed raw until it broke and bled. The pain would ground him and clear his head.

Bucky started out punching the bag slow and steady. He could already feel the sting against his knuckles, but it wasn’t enough. Bucky sped up his rhythm and increased his strength, until the bag was swinging with each punch and speckled in dots of blood from Bucky’s fists.

His breathing and heart rate had elevated, and the blood rushed to his ears, but it still wasn’t enough. Bucky drew back his leg and kicked, sending the punching bag flying off its harness.

Bucky sucked in deep breathes and grunted in annoyance; now he’d have to hook the forsaken thing up again, damn it.

Twin arms wrapped around Bucky from behind and splayed calloused palms across Bucky’s chest.

Tony buried his face between Bucky’s shoulder blade, his breath tickling the uncovered skin there. “What’s wrong, grizzly bear?”

“Grizzly Bear?” Bucky hung his fists at his sides.

Tony nodded. “Well, Bucky Bear is already taken by the teddy bear, so I can’t call you that, but you’re kind of like a teddy bear too—very cuddly, but you’re really angry and violent right now, so…” Tony shrugged. “Not my best pet name, I admit, but it’s a great conversation starter.”

Bucky huffed.

Tony pressed himself closer to Bucky. “Do you want to go out for ice cream? I could really use some fresh air and sugar right now. We’ll have to bandage you up first. I’ll be the sexy nurse. I think I even have a costume somewhere.”

Bucky grabbed Tony’s hands and peeled them off of him. “I rather be alone right now.”

“Right. Yeah, it did look like you were really serious about pummeling that bag. Did it steal your lunch money?” Tony joked.

Bucky gritted his teeth and marched over to the fallen bag. “Just a lot on my…” Bucky had turned to drag the bag back to where it belonged when he saw Tony for the first time since the genius had entered the room.

Tony was a mess. His hair was disheveled, his sunglasses were crooked, a button was missing from his cuff, his jacket was halfway buttoned, his collar was undone, and coffee and mustard stains speckled his suit.

“What the hell happened to you?” Bucky burst.

Tony frowned and glanced at himself in one of the gym mirrors located several feet away. He ruffled his hair, making it look even more disorganized then it had been. “It’s not that bad. I’ve come out my workshop and lab looking far worse for wear.”

“Tony, you look like you ran an obstacle course that covered the entire SI building.”

Tony beamed and puffed up his chest. “Then I must look damn good, because if I can run an obstacle course that large, I am the pinnacle of human fitness.”

Bucky dropped the punching bag and strode to Tony until he was cupping his boyfriend’s face and kissing his forehead. “Tony, please. Don’t lie to me.”

Shaky hands grasped Bucky’s forearms. Tony squeezed his eyes shut and breathed deep. “I’m not lying, it’s just been a long day, and it looks like it’s hasn’t been the greatest for you either.”

“Yeah, but I’m not the one who looks like he got in a fight and lost.”

Tony quirked an eyebrow. He ran one of his hands up Bucky’s arm and grasped Bucky’s hand. He held up the appendage so the bleeding knuckles faced Bucky. “You were saying?”

Bucky grinned. “I meant what I said. You look like you got in a fight and lost; I look like I won.”

Tony scoffed, but the corner of his mouth lifted in a lopsided smile.

It warmed Bucky’s heart to see it.

Bucky threw his arms around Tony and pulled him in for a hug. “You want to tell me about it?”

“Not really,” Tony grumbled, his breath ghosting Bucky’s shoulder. “But you’re probably going to hear about it, and if it’s not from me, then it’s going to be some news media outlet that doesn’t know what it is talking about.”

“Does it have to do with Sunset Bain?”

Tony tensed in his arms. The reaction upset and concerned Bucky, playing tug-o-war with his heart and mind, which were trying to interpret what Tony’s reaction implied. The two were coming up with a slew of possibilities.

Bucky pressed his flesh hand to the cradle of Tony’s back and massaged the tender spot.

Tony moaned, softly—the sound only audible due to Bucky’s heightened hearing.

Tony leaned his forehead against Bucky’s shoulder and clung to him. “I’m sorry I canceled last night’s date to meet with her.”

Bucky paused in his ministrations. He hadn’t expected Tony to acknowledge that particular issue about the situation right away. Bucky had suspected he’d have to be the one to bring it up. He didn’t know if it was a good sign or a bad one that Tony had come forward and admittedly he’d done Bucky wrong by canceling.

Bucky picked up rubbing circles into Tony’s lower lumbar. “Tell me why you did it.”

Tony lifted his head from Bucky’s shoulder and turned so he could kiss Bucky’s throat, the kiss soft and fleeting, like the brush of a butterfly’s wingtip. “I figured out she had sent the mole in SI, but I didn’t have any concrete proof. I thought if I met with her, I might be able to get some.”

“But why’d it have to be last night when we had plans?”

“It wasn’t supposed to be. She’d called me up at the last minute, and said her schedule had changed and if I wanted to meet with her, it would have to be that night or I’d have to wait another two weeks.” Tony scowled. “It’s an old, dirty business trick and power tactic, but having dealt with her in the past, I didn’t want to take a risk that she’d keep finding ways to avoid me.”

Tension seeped into Bucky’s chest. That was a perfect opening if there ever was one; he could ask about Tony’s history with Bain without it coming off as accusing.

Bucky’s stomach churned. In what fragments of memory he had of the distant past and his more recent memories, he’d never been jealous of his lover’s exes before—had never felt threatened, and he knew he shouldn’t be with Tony (Tony loved him), so it unsettled him to know that the coiling and sickening feeling within him was jealousy.

Tony kissed the underside of Bucky’s chin. “Bucky, you still there? Babe? Sweetie?”

Bucky shook his head and kissed Tony’s forehead. “Just thinking. What exactly is your history with Bain? There was a lot of speculation in the article I read.”

Tony flinched and tried to pull away.

Something inside Bucky knew if he let Tony slip away just then, it’d be days before he’d get his boyfriend back in his arms.

He looped one arm around Tony’s waist, pulling Tony close until he could feel every contour of Tony’s hips flush against his. He laced his fingers at the back of Tony’s head and pulled him in until their lips were just centimeters apart.

A gasp as quiet as a whisper tickled Bucky’s lips, and Bucky used the moment of surprise to kiss Tony slowly and deep. He wasn’t good with words, and some days he felt like he could only properly communicate when he had a bottle or some sort of relaxant in his hands. When he didn’t have those, though; his best form of communication was through actions and the physical. Lucky for him, Tony understood the fine art of physical communication.

Tony threw his arms around Bucky’s neck and kissed back just as slow and thoroughly as Bucky. He teased the tip of Bucky’s tongue, garnering a playful growl from Bucky. Bucky lowered his hand so he could rest it on Tony’s ass.

They broke apart, and Bucky turned his head so he could kiss Tony’s cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you too. Bain is a sore subject. “

Bucky nodded, the action causing him to nuzzle Tony’s cheek, which he kissed again in encouragement.

Tony sighed. “You’re not going to let this drop?”

“You don’t have to say anything you don’t want too.” It was true, as much as it bothered Bucky to know that Bain had such a huge affect on Tony and not know the reason why, he wasn’t going to push Tony into revealing anything that he wasn’t comfortable sharing.

“But you want to know, right?” Tony pushed.

“I want you happy.”

“But you won’t be happy unless you know,” Tony argued.

Bucky huffed. He tucked Tony’s head under his chin so he could use it as a resting spot. “Stop that. You’re trying to force me to force you into talking. I don’t know if it’s cause you want to talk but need an extra push, or if you’re just itching for a fight.”

“Why would I want to fight you?”

“Fight sex and make up sex are two possibilities.”

Tony scoffed. “And people think I’m the sex addict?” Tony playfully slapped Bucky’s chest.

“I can’t help it. You got an amazing ass and body. Plus,” Bucky smirked and lowered his head so he could whisper in Tony’s ear, “the sounds you make.” Bucky caught Tony’s earlobe between his lips, letting his teeth tease the lobe.

Tony mewled.

Bucky hummed in appreciation, while Tony’s face turned red and he stuttered out an excuse.

“W-well, if sex was what I wanted, I don’t think I need to start a fight with you to get it.”

“No, you don’t.” To emphasize his point, Bucky dropped both of his hands to Tony’s ass and lifted his boyfriend into his arms.

Tony yelped in surprise and wrapped his legs and arms around Bucky, so he wouldn’t fall.

Bucky grinned.

Tony pouted and glared at Bucky. “Show off.”

Bucky kissed him.

Tony sighed and shook his head in exasperation. “She’s an ex, of a sort.”

Bucky quirked an eyebrow in confusion. “’Of a sort?’”

Tony huffed, his fingers toying with the ends of Bucky’s hair. “I was in MIT when I met her. Had barely finished going through puberty, and there was this gorgeous and smart woman who was very interested in me and listened to everything I had to say.” Tony leaned forward so his forehead rested against Bucky’s, and he closed his eyes. “Imagine being a teenager, being treated like shit by most of the world because half of the people think everything you ever got or did was because you’re dad paid for it, and the other half compare you to your father on a constant basis and say you don’t measure up. Now, imagine having only your best friend and a hot chick being the only ones who treat you like a normal human being. You’d do anything for them, right?”

Bucky nodded.

“Well, Sunset wanted SI’s security codes, and I was so infatuated with her—and also hitting my rebellious phase—when she asked that I give them to her.”

Tony shuddered in Bucky’s arms at the memory. “Howard was not amused.”

Bucky’s heart clenched. “Tony…”

Tony straightened and shrugged. “I was a lovesick idiot, and I let her convince me to do more than that.” Tony winced. “I’m sure if you’ve been reading the articles you’ve seen some of the pictures attached to them. I will not say there are some things I wouldn’t have gotten into without Sunset’s influence, but she introduced me to a lot of those things probably a few years sooner than if she hadn’t been around.”

The photo of a young Tony lying naked on a bed with glazed over eyes entered Bucky’s mind.

Bucky fought down a sneer as one of his fears was confirmed. “I don’t want you ever going near her again.”

“Uh…no.” Tony bopped Bucky on the nose. “It’s business, Bucky. I can avoid her most of the time, but the moment business gets involved, things get messy.”

Bucky pretended to bite the finger Tony had tapped his nose with. “Fine. No being around her alone. I don’t care if you take Pepper, Happy, or me along. Just somebody. It could even be Hammer for all I care.”

Tony mock shuddered. “Don’t even joke about Hammer.”

“Then don’t go near her without an escort.” Bucky nipped Tony’s collarbone.

Tony sighed and slumped against Bucky. He leaned his cheek on top of Bucky’s skull. “Fine, but only because I love you and you’re sexy. And I might be sporting a bit of a hard on right now.”

“Really?” Bucky craned his neck so he could purr the word into Tony’s ear. He lifted Tony higher and carried him to the nearest wall and shoved him up against it.

Tony let out an “oomph!” as his back hit the wall. He blinked in shock then looked down at Bucky, who smirked up at him.

“Oh,” Tony said. The corners of his mouth curled. “You know, I don’t think the rest of the team would appreciate what I think you’re about to do to me.”

Bucky feigned innocence as he leaned over to suck a hickey into Tony’s neck. “And what am I about to do?”

Tony wiggled against him, his hard cock straining against his slacks and rubbing against Bucky’s abs. “Hopefully some very naughty things that would make a porn star blush.”

Bucky shifted Tony so all of his weight was on Bucky’s metal arm. With his flesh hand he unbutton the top Tony’s slacks, and teased the waistband of Tony’s boxers. “As you wish, _kitten_.”

* * *

Seduction wasn’t working this time.

Tony batted Bucky away as he adjusted his calculations and the blueprints on the holoscreen of his lab. He was upgrading the helicarrier for SHIELD after the their last battle had revealed a few weak points that SHIELD’s engineers had either missed or thought were negligible.

“Tony, you’re almost at the twenty-four hour mark,” Bucky pleaded. “I know this is really important, so I’ve let you go this long without rest, but you have to take a nap at least.”

Tony shook his head and sipped his coffee. “No can do.”

Bucky glared at the coffee mug and contemplated just how much force he would need to apply to a pen in order to use it as projectile to shatter the mug.

The only thing that stopped Bucky from conducting some experiments of his own was the fact that the mug was still steaming and he didn’t want to burn Tony.

“ _My sun and moon_ —” Bucky started but was cut off by Tony.

“What was that?” Tony wrinkled his nose. “I think you called me something like that before in Russian.”

Bucky blushed, realizing what he’d just let slip in Russian. He stepped up to Tony and kissed him. “Just saying how much I love you.”

Tony gave Bucky a dubious look.

Bucky kissed Tony again. “I swear.”

“Why are you blushing then?”

Damn, so Tony had noticed. Bucky could use Tony’s curiosity to his advantage though. “How about a deal? I’ll tell you exactly what I said, if you come upstairs with me right now and take a nap?”

Tony mulled it over, his eyes darting between Bucky and the blueprints.

Bucky tried to ignore the sting that came with Tony’s indecision.

Tony shook his head. “If I don’t get this fixed ASAP and there is another huge battle that requires the helicarrier, everyone inside it is going to be vulnerable.”

“Battles don’t happen every day or week, Tony, and even if they did, take it from someone who’s been in a warzone: you need to rest.”

Tony waved off Bucky’s concern. “I’ll be fine.”

Bucky couldn’t pinpoint why that last sentence irked himself so much, but one moment he was using words and acting like a mature adult, and the next he had Tony over his shoulder and was carrying him out of the lab like a bag of flour.

“What the hell, Bucky!” Tony kicked and flailed. “Have you lost your mind?”

Bucky set Tony down outside the lab. “No, I’m just tired of watching my boyfriend ignore me when all I’m trying to do is get him to take one little nap. Even just an hour would be enough.”

“People’s lives are at stake!”

“Not right this second!”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know when it came to airships we only repair them when there are people on board and the ship is already falling apart.”

“That’s not what I’m saying, and you know it.”

Tony threw his hands up. “I don’t know what you’re saying. All I know is, I’m trying to do something good, and you’re trying to stop me.”

“You’re trying to pick a fight is what you’re doing, so that I’ll storm off and you can go back to ensuring you have an early grave because one day you’ll be too tired and make a mistake that you can’t come back from.”

“Oh, now you’re just being dramatic.”

“Pot, meet kettle.”

“At least I’m being dramatic because lives are on the line.”

“You could say the same thing about me.”

“No, I can’t.”

“Yes, you can.”

“No.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Oh really? Fine, enlighten me. Why?”

“Because—” Tony snapped his mouth shut and looked away. “Just because, okay.”

“Oh, no.” Bucky shook his head. “You started this argument, you end it by telling me why.”

“Technically this fight started when you carried me out of my lab.”

Bucky glared. “You know what part of this fight I’m talking about.” Bucky crossed his arms over his chest. “Now, explain, or you can bet I’m going to stand here and keep you from your lab for the next week if I have to.”

Tony grimaced. “You’re not going to like it, okay?”

“I really don’t care if I like it or not, I just need to hear why your reasoning is so noble, but mine is not.”

“Because it’s me,” Tony admitted.

Bucky’s temper rose. “That’s the most arrogant piece of—”

“No, no, no!” Tony held up his hands defensively. “I’m not saying my argument is more valid because it’s mine, I’m saying your argument holds no weight because you’re not trying to protect hundreds of people, you’re just trying to protect me.” Tony looked away again. “It’s just me, Bucky. My one life is expendable next to hundreds, thousands, and millions of lives.”

Bucky bristled. He seized Tony’s wrist and yanked Tony into his arms, hugging him tight. “That’s bull shit. I don’t care about numbers or what they add up to. Right now, those people are safe, but you: you’re putting your health at risk at this very moment, and I’m not going to sit back and you let you do that.”

“Bucky,” Tony breathed his name out in frustration.

“No,” Bucky growled and kissed Tony’s forehead. “You can ask me to do a lot of things for you, but don’t you ever ask me to ignore your health and wellbeing. I love you, you numbskull, and I want to keep you around for as long as possible.”

Tony gulped. His fingers went to Bucky’s hips and nervously tapped out a rhythm. “Jeez, you don’t have to get so mushy.”

Bucky sighed and tilted Tony’s head up so he could kiss him again, and murmured across his lips. “My sun and moon, sometimes mushy is the only way to get through that thick skull of yours.”

* * *

“This sucks, I know, and I’m sorry.” Tony threw an armload of clothes into a suitcase and then ran back into his closet to retrieve more clothing.

“It’s fine,” Bucky said more by rote than out of sincerity.

“It’s just there was a huge fuck up in labs in China, and when it’s this big, Pepper is just not enough. Government officials want to talk with me personally, and….” Tony emerged from the closet with a bunch of socks and boxers that he threw in the suitcase. He looked at Bucky as he hurled the clothes in, and grimaced. “I’m sorry.”

“I go away on missions all the time.” Bucky shrugged.

“Yeah, but usually there is a little more warning, and we weren’t in a relationship before so…” Tony trailed off.

Bucky nodded, his chest tight with restrained emotion. What Tony said was true, but Bucky hadn’t been lying either. He knew it was silly of him to be upset, but with the string of canceled dates and the lack of time spent together, Bucky felt lonely and unimportant.

He was important, he knew that, but so was the company—even if technically Tony had handed it over to Pepper, so really Tony shouldn’t be working there, so—

Bucky cut off that train of thought. If he began to think that way, he’d grow bitter and resent Tony for doing something he loved. Because while Tony may not appreciate the bureaucracy within his company and preferred to spend his days as Iron Man, Stark Industries was very much something he loved and took pride in.

Bucky leaned forward and kissed Tony chastely. “I told you, it’s okay. I understand. It doesn’t matter if we were dating before or not, that doesn’t change the fact that you’re needed.”

Tony grabbed Bucky’s hand and held it tight. “I promise it will only be for a few days.”

“And if it’s more, that’s fine too.” Bucky forced himself to grin. “Who knows? Maybe a bunch of aliens will attack Tokyo and I’ll have to join you in Asia. I can visit you in China once we save Tokyo Tower.”

Tony snickered and leaned his forehead against Bucky’s. “Careful. That might just happen. Stranger things have.”

* * *

Aliens hadn’t attacked Tokyo, and Tony also hadn’t come back after a few days either. It was almost two weeks, and the genius was still stuck in China. Tony called every night, but it was only for a few minutes, since he had to squeeze the phone calls in between meetings; although there had been one memorable lunch/midnight date they’d shared. Bucky had cherished the mini date, but the moment the phone conversation had ended, he found himself depressed and frustrated.

“Wow, he really is zoned out.” Sam whistled appreciatively.

Bucky looked up from the wall where he’d placed himself between sparring matches; it was Sam and Steve’s turn to practice (Bucky would spar with Steve once the two were done with each other). Bucky blinked and stared up at his two friends, who had stopped their match to scrutinize him.

Bucky frowned. “Something wrong?”

Steve wiped his wrist across his brow. “No. You’ve just been distracted lately, but I guess that’s not surprising. This is the longest you and Tony have been apart since you two got together.”

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed halfheartedly.

Sam and Steve were displeased by his reaction.

Sam hopped out of the ring and came over to Bucky. “Hey, no need to be so down about it. You know Tony will be back as soon as possible.” Sam grinned. “And knowing him, he’ll make up for all the lost time between you two. You’re probably not going to need a work out for days once he’s through with you.”

The corner of Bucky’s mouth twitched with a weak grin. The images Sam’s word brought to mind were nice, but that wasn’t what Bucky really wanted. Truthfully, he just wanted Tony home and to himself. He didn’t care if the time they spent together was spent repairing old cars, watching movies, or just cuddling on the couch. He just wanted Tony.

“Maybe we should hold off on sparring today?” Steve suggested.

Bucky shook his head. He shoved himself off the wall and headed over to the ring. “Nah, I need the distraction.”

Steve shook his head. “If you’re head isn’t in it, then you shouldn’t be fighting. It’s dangerous for you and your opponent.”

Bucky grinned. “Aw, come on, Stevie, you scared I’m going to kick your ass?”

Steve didn’t fall for the taunt. “I’m sorry, Bucky, but I’m not going to fight you just so you can avoid whatever is eating at you. When you’re ready to talk though—”

“I don’t want to talk. I just want Tony back, and for everything to be good again.”

Sam and Steve both jolted at Bucky’s declaration.

“What do you mean ‘good again?’” Sam asked.

Bucky sighed and scuffed his foot against the floor. “Damn it. I don’t know.” Bucky sucked in a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck. “Everything was going so great with me and Tony, but lately, everything has been a mess. He’s always busy with one thing or another, and he’s been fighting me more and more about leaving the lab and his workshop, which is fucking aggravating, because when he pulls that crap, not only do I have to be the bad guy, but he’s also choosing to spend less time with me. Hell, if he’d just stop with the lab and workshop binging we’d at least have eight hours a day together, even if we’d be asleep for most of it. He’s just so stubborn, and the few times I’ve remarked on it, he just doesn’t seem to get it. Why does it have to be such a huge fight with him?”

“That’s rough, but Tony’s a known workacoholic,” Sam pointed out. “You knew that going into the relationship.”

“So I’m not allowed to be frustrated?” Bucky snapped.

“No.” Sam held up his hands in placation. “Just, it sounds like you weren’t expecting this behavior at all.”

“Or that you thought Tony would magically change,” Steve added.

“Yeah, well…” Bucky folded his arms over his chest. “Maybe, I did, a little. I know he’ll never stop working, but I just thought I’d be more of a priority. That canceling and being late would happen, but it wouldn’t be almost every date.”

“That does suck, especially since you’ve been taking time out of your schedule to do things for him, like accompany him to those terrible work events,” Sam said.

Bucky shoulders rose to his ears.

Steve’s gaze narrowed. “Bucky… don’t me you’re complaining about not spending any time with Tony and you haven’t been attending the one thing he asked you to do with him?”

“He said it was okay,” Bucky rebuked, but felt sheepish even as he said it.

Steve and Sam looked exasperated. “Listen,” Steve began, “I’m not going to say attending those functions with Tony will solve everything, but if you’re going to complain about Tony not spending time with you while also refuse to attend work events with him when you know those play an intricate, albeit annoying, role in Tony’s life, you don’t have much of a leg to stand on. Especially, if Tony hasn’t refused to do something you want to do, because then at least he is trying to make time for you and taking your wants into consideration.”

Tony hadn’t. Yes, Tony had canceled and been late to a lot of things, but Tony was always willing to do whatever Bucky wanted.

Bucky breathed in deep through his nose and exhaled. “I hear ya.” He wasn’t happy with what Steve and Sam were saying, but it was a bit hypocritical of him to complain about Tony not spending time with him, when one of the few things Bucky could do to ensure they spent time together was something he’d been ignoring for weeks now.

Still, he shouldn’t be required to have to do something he didn’t want in order to spend time with his boyfriend. Sure, maybe every now and then, but to have to attend every function? That was just ridiculous.

Wasn’t it?

“I’m going to go take a walk. Clear my head.” Bucky headed for the exit.

As he entered the elevator FRIDAY’s voice chirped, “Where to, Mr. Barnes?”

Bucky paused, mulling it over.

The longing in his chest told him he wanted to be with Tony, so he settled for the next best thing. “Take me to Tony’s floor.”

FRIDAY didn’t respond right away.

Bucky frowned.

“Very well, sir.”

The elevator silently and speedily rose through the floors to Tony’s.

When the doors opened to the penthouse suite, Bucky’s heart stuttered at the sound of a familiar heartbeat and breathing coming from Tony’s bedroom.

Hope flooded Bucky, and he raced toward the bedroom, the door automatically opening for him.

_“I just want Tony back, and for everything to be good again.”_

Bucky’s words played on repeat over the image of him talking to Steve and Sam in the gym.

Tony stared blankly up at the screen and hugged his giant Bucky Bear to his chest, his back and arms tense.

“ _Everything was going so great with me and Tony, but lately, everything has been a mess.”_

Bucky’s heart stopped.

Tony glanced at Bucky from the corner of his eyes and forced himself to smile. “Sorry, I just got home, and I asked FRIDAY to show me where you were so I could surprise you, and well… I eavesdropped.” Tony chuckled, the sound broken and full of hurt. “But hey, it’s okay—not the fact that I eavesdropped—but what you said. I’ve always been a terrible boyfriend, and as I said, things would go good for a month, then go bad, and then we’d break up.”

Tony’s grin grew achingly wide. “We just finally reached the break up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/).


	4. Chapter 4

“How can you say that?” Bucky shouted, unable to control his volume.

Tony kept his grin strong. “Easy, this is just how things play out.”

Bucky shook his head, unable to believe what he was hearing. “No. No, this is not how things play out. I may not have had any serious relationships before this one, but even I know that this isn’t how this moment is supposed to go. You don’t just throw out some fake smile and say we’re going to break up. If anything, you should be shouting at me for be a jackass for saying…” Bucky gestured at the old footage still playing on the screen, unable to bring himself to repeat what he’d said in the gym to Tony’s face. “… _that_.”

“But it is all true.”

God, Bucky wanted to wipe the saccharine smile of Tony’s face. It was equally aggravating and hurtful to see. “It’s not. Maybe some of it, but even so, we’re not supposed to break up just because I bitch about our relationship to our friends. We’re supposed to fight then figure out some way to compromise.”

“Okay.” Tony shrugged. “Let’s say we do that. That buys us what? Another month? Then the following month it’s that I take too many risks in battle, or I forget your birthday, or I forget you’re allergic to strawberries.”

“I’m not allergic to strawberries.”

“The point is, if we compromise today then all we’re doing is delaying the inevitable.”

Tony’s claim was a sucker punch right to the gut, knocking the breath right out of Bucky. In his ears, he could hear the argument he’d pitched to Tony right before he got Tony to agree to be his boyfriend.

Didn’t it all seem inevitable?

Bucky shook his head. “It’s not inevitable, not if we talk and work out our issues.”

Tony threw his head back, looking like he was going to groan at the ceiling. He must have smothered the sound, because instead he said, “Talk? We both know that neither one of us is an excellent communicator, so really? How likely is that going to work?”

“Why are you fighting against me so hard?” Confusion and hurt leaked into Bucky’s voice. “I’m not your enemy; I’m trying to make this work.”

“And I’m trying to save you the time and heartache from trying to make something work that won’t.”

“No, what you’re doing is surrendering to the wrong thing. You’re letting your insecurities make decisions for you, and choosing to fight me instead of them.”

“Insecurities?” Tony scoffed and hugged his bear closer, resting his chin on its head. “I’m a diagnosed narcissist, and you have the gall to suggest I have insecurities?”

Now that just pissed Bucky off. “Yes, because first off, you’re fucking human; ergo, you have insecurities. Second, I know that diagnosis was _and is_ bull shit. Third, and most important, don’t you dare insult me, by suggesting for even a moment, that after all of these years of being on the same team, living together, and now dating each other that I wouldn’t know that you are insecure as fuck when it comes to your relationships with people. That you have trust issues so tall and wide, it makes the Great Wall of China look like something a kid built out of Legos. That you also are so desperate for love and acceptance, you would let your loved ones shoot you in the face if it ensured them happiness.”

“Well, obviously, that is not true, because if it were, I wouldn’t be squabbling with you, but agreeing with everything you say, and we’d probably be making out right now.”

Bucky threw his hands up in the air. “Except because you’ve somehow Jedi mind tricked yourself into thinking that what is best for me is to not have you in my life romantically, when that is the furthest thing from the truth, you’re pushing me away.”

“Jedi mind tricked myself? Really?” Tony challenged, even as he curled more around his bear. “That’s your reasoning?”

“I don’t hear a rebuttal,” Bucky snapped.

“Maybe because it’s so outlandish, I don’t want to dignify it with one.”

“Fine,” Bucky reigned in his temper so he wasn’t shouting, but didn’t hide his fury from his face. “Do you love me?”

Tony sputtered. “What kind of question is that?”

“The only one that matters,” Bucky asserted. “Do you love me?”

Tony bit the inside of his cheek. His fingers curled through the bear’s fur.

“If you’re hoping that I’m going to take your silence as a rejection so you don’t have to say anything, then you’re wrong, and we’re going to be spending a long time here.”

“I’m contemplating.”

“It’s a simple yes or no answer.”

“Don’t push me.”

“You pushed me first.” Bucky pointed at himself. “You tried to push me away, and now I am pushing back. I’ll stop, though; if you can honestly say you don’t love me.”

Tony looked down at the floor. “I don’t.”

Bucky crossed his arms over his chest. “To my face, Tony.”

Tony scowled. “I said I don’t love you.” He squeezed the teddy bear so tight, he’d be choking it to death if it were alive.

It felt like a bomb had gone off right next to Bucky. He didn’t believe Tony for a moment, but if the idiot was that determined to push him away instead of work through their issues, then there was nothing left for Bucky to say. “Fine,” all emotion had drained from his voice. “I’ll get out of your hair for now, and swing by your floor some time while you’re at SI to gather my things.” Not that there’d be much to collect.

Bucky pivoted and headed for the door.

Tony inhaled sharply, the sound so quiet yet prominent to Bucky’s ears.

His heart constricted with restrained hope that Tony would either call out or grab him.

That hope stretched out into the living room of Tony’s floor and extended over the threshold of the elevator.

The elevator doors slid shut.

Bucky choked on a painful breath.

Fucking figured.

* * *

Bucky was going to punch someone if the three loud mouth idiots at the other end of the bar did not shut up in the next two minutes. Just laughing and laughing like everything in the world was good and grand. Fuck them. Fuck them and their grating voices, and their obnoxious come ons to any woman who walked by. Fucking douche bags.

“You talking to us, punk?” One of three—no six, there definitely now six men (and they were all twins—so probably really three men)—asked.

Bucky threw back a shot of vodka and the last of the Asgardian stuff Thor had given him. He set the glass down hard on the bar. God damn, morons.

“You calling us morons?” Another man asked.

Mind reading morons apparently. Jesus, you’d think if they could read minds they’d be smart enough to leave him the hell alone.

“Jokes on you dipshit. You’re runnin’ your mouth off; we’re not readin’ your mind. Good thing too. What a stupid brain you gotta have if you can’t tell when you’re talkin’ or when you’re thinkin’. No one want to read that shit.”

Bucky rested his head on his palm and grinned at the men. “At least I have a brain, ya scarecrows.”

The men must have really had something against scarecrows, because one of them (and his double) came charging at Bucky.

Bucky caught the man’s fist and twisted his arm back until the man was on his knees and Bucky heard the pop of the man’s shoulder dislocating. The man screamed, and Bucky flung him aside, uncaring.

“Why you little—” Another man came at Bucky, and Bucky kicked a barstool into the man’s path, causing him to trip and fall flat on his face.

Bucky wrinkled his nose. “I haven’t been small in years.”

Guy number three and his twin launched at Bucky, and Bucky blocked with his metal arm.

Guy number three howled in pain as his fist hit metal.

Then guy number two was up and going for Bucky again.

Fuckin’ idiot couldn’t stay down.

Bucky seized man number two by his collar and hurled him into man number three, sending them flying into the wall. They were an unconscious heap on the floor.

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave the premises,” The bartender said, their tone firm but their voice wavering.

Bucky rolled his eyes. He pulled out his wallet and slapped down a couple of notes, not caring enough to check if he overpaid or underpaid.

Tonight just wasn’t his night.

He stood up, shoved his hands into his leather jacket, and hunched as he trudged out of the bar.

…and into the rain.

Bucky growled.

This was all Tony’s god damn fault! The fuckin’ prick just couldn’t be honest with his god damn feelings! Just wasn’t willing to admit that they had something good—that they could last to the end and beyond if he’d just get over himself and try!

It just wasn’t right either. Here Bucky was fighting so hard, biting his tongue and grinning—supporting Tony even when it meant he was getting gypped. Always offering comfort and emotional support. Well, where the hell was Bucky’s? Tony was the one with the friggin’ dating experience. Why wasn’t he the one putting in more effort?

Bucky marched over to his motorcycle, and threw himself onto it. He revved the engine and peeled out onto the road without checking for traffic. A car screeched to a halt behind him, just missing him, but Bucky was too enraged to care.

The rain soaked through his clothes and into his skin, which pissed him off even more.

He headed back to the tower, cutting through traffic at speeds that would test his reflexes on a good day.

When he arrived at the tower FRIDAY blathered some sort of greeting or something that Bucky ignored as he stored his bike away and threw his wet, leather jacket on the garage floor.

He stormed into the elevator.

“Take me to Tony’s.” He was done with Tony’s shit. The idiot wanted a fight? Bucky would give him a fight. Bucky sure as hell had plenty more to say to the jackass.

FRIDAY babbled, and Bucky scowled. “Did I ask for your spiel? Just take me to Tony, you stupid overgrown spy-computer-thingamajig.”

FRIDAY finally shut up, and the elevator zoomed up the floors.

The doors opened to Tony’s floor, and Bucky stomped out of the elevator, prepared to scream at Tony the moment he saw him.

Bucky stumbled to a halt when he almost tripped over something on the floor.

A beer bottle.

So Bucky hadn’t been the only one drinking. Fine, whatever.

Bucky kicked the bottle away and headed to the bedroom.

He stopped just a few steps short when heaving sobs penetrated the door. The bottom fell out of Bucky’s stomach.

He shook his head and squared his shoulders. He was here to fight, damn it. After everything Tony had said, a few tears meant nothing.

Bucky pushed open the door.

Without the door to muffle the sound, Tony’s sobs were loud and filled the room. Empty bottles of beer and tequila lay abandoned on the floor. Tony was seated on the ground, the only thing keeping him upright being his bed. He swayed as he poured copious amounts of whiskey into a glass in front of Bucky Bear, who was looking worn, ruffled, and a little damp.

The tears that poured down Tony’s face were a flowing stream.

The sight was a simultaneous punch to Bucky’s throat and stab to his heart. The furious words that had been on the tip of his tongue fell off it like rocks into the ocean.

“ _Kitten_ ,” the pet name came out hoarse and choked.

Tony lifted his head and a sob caught in his throat.

For two seconds they just stared at each other.

The water in Tony’s eyes doubled and he white knuckled the bottle of whiskey. “I’m sorry,” he wailed.

Bucky heart shattered, and in a millisecond he was on his knees beside Tony and scooping the genius into his arms.

Tony clung to Bucky like he was a lifeline, and it felt like another knife was being stabbed in his heart.

He tucked Tony’s head under his chin and soothed his hands over Tony’s back.

Tony hiccupped. “Sorry. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean—” Another sob wracked Tony.

Bucky hugged Tony close and kissed his forehead.

He didn’t like this. Tony was never supposed to be this sad. Bucky kissed the corner of Tony’s eye, tasting the trail of tears there. “ _My love, my soul_.”

Tony squirmed and fisted Bucky’s shirt. “Now you’re insulting me in Russian.”

Bucky shook his head and kissed the other eye’s corner. “No. Never. Love you too much.”

“You shouldn’t.”

Bucky cupped Tony face and kissed him hard. “I do.”

New tears sprang from Tony’s eyes, and Bucky kissed them away too.

“Even though I’m the worst boyfriend ever?”

“Best boyfriend ever.” Bucky pecked Tony on the nose.

Tony shook his head. “No, I’m the worst. You’re the best, putting up with me. Me always bein’ stubborn, always runnin’ off and cancelin’,” Tony slurred. “Never listening.”

Bucky nuzzled Tony. “Can’t listen if I’m not talkin’.”

“You talk.”

“Only to say I’m fine.” Bucky manhandled Tony so the genius was between his legs, and squeezed so Tony was trapped between his thighs and locked in his arms. “Just want you all to myself.” He kissed Tony’s neck. “Want to just run off with you and lock ourselves away. Spend days with just my kitten, listening to all the sounds you make, watch you build things, just lounge around with you, only go out to dance, then go home and take each other apart.”

Tony burrowed into Bucky’s chest. “Want that. …what about cyborg babies?”

Bucky growled and nipped Tony’s earlobe. “As many as you want.”

Tony giggled, and Bucky loved it.

“Two.” Bucky kissed the corner of his mouth. “Five.” Kissed his cheek. “Twelve.” Kissed his chin. “Don’t care how many.” He peppered Tony’s face with kisses. “Just want you and whatever makes you happy. My soul.”

Tony tilted his head up and captured Bucky’s lips, stopping the flurry of kisses. Tony held Bucky’s lips for a few seconds before dropping the kiss and tucking his head under Bucky’s chin again. “Want you happy too.”

Bucky held Tony tight. “Just stay.”

Tony nodded and snuggled close.

* * *

Bucky was having the worst hangover of his life. He refused to get out of bed even for water and aspirin, but it wasn’t just because it felt like Steve was wailing on Bucky’s skull with his shield. Main reason was a lot more pleasant than that.

Bucky curled his fingers around Tony’s, mapping out the calluses and wrinkles of Tony’s knuckles even as he scooted closer to Tony.

Tony groaned and squeezed Bucky’s hand.

Bucky kissed his forehead.

Tony whined. “Headache. I’m going to die.” He buried his face in his pillow.

Bucky grabbed the edge of the blankets and hauled them over their heads, blocking out the world so it was only the two of them.

Bucky tugged Tony close, entangling their limbs together and bringing the faces inches apart. Bucky scrunched his nose at the combined stench of morning breath and alcohol that rolled out of Tony’s mouth in small puffs. He didn’t comment, though; his breath wasn’t much better.

Tony blinked open his eyes and grimaced. “You’re really here?” His voice was soft.

Bucky thumbed Tony’s furrowed brow. “Yeah.”

Tony closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Bucky until they were pressed chest to chest and Bucky was slightly on top of Tony.

“I lied. I love you.”

“I know.”

Tony snorted in amusement. He bit Bucky’s shoulder playfully. “Was that an intentional Star Wars reference? ‘Cause you did make one earlier, you know.”

“What answer will get me a kiss?”

Tony’s expression softened. “Any.” Tony kissed him.

Bucky hummed in contentment.

When they broke apart, Tony burrowed his face against Bucky’s chest. “Don’t want to get up. Just want to stay in bed all day.”

“Going to have to get up eventually. If only to get aspirin.”

Tony shook his head, arms tightening around Bucky. “No. Don’t want to leave this bed. Moment we do, reality comes back. Just want to stay here with you.”

“Okay.” Bucky kissed the top of Tony’s head. “I’m not going anywhere.”

* * *

Eventually Bucky and Tony had to give into bodily urges for food, water, and to relieve their bladders, but while they may have left the bed, they did not stray out of Tony’s floor. They stayed close, always within arm’s reach of each other. They showered together, roving their hands over each other’s bodies in a way that wasn’t sexual, but memorization, affirmation, and comfort. They settled on the couch, Bucky splayed across the cushions with Tony cuddled into his chest. They put on a movie for background noise as they just enjoyed being in each other’s presence.

“What does it say about us that we can only communicate when we’re drunk?” Tony mumbled.

Bucky’s scratched Tony’s belly. “What we’ve known for a while. We’re not the best at communication.”

“I love you.” Tony twisted and kissed the side of Bucky’s chin.

Bucky kissed Tony’s temple. “Love you too.”

“But that’s not always enough,” Tony said, the light dimming in his eyes. “Pepper and I still love each other, but we just couldn’t get it to work. What makes you think you and I can?”

“Because I’m not Pepper?”

Tony snorted. “Sorry, just imagined you in a pencil skirt.”

“Not sure I got the hips for it, but I can always try one on.”

Tony sputtered. “Are you serious?”

Bucky grinned. “As a heart attack.”

Red flooded Tony’s face. He turned away to hide his flush. “Jesus, I don’t know why I find that so attractive, but I do.”

Bucky chuckled and guided Tony’s head down to rest on his chest. He sighed happily. “So glad to finally have this.”

Tony quirked an eyebrow. “A huge fight?”

Bucky shook his head. “Just you. Just getting to have you alone again.” He hugged Tony. “Didn’t realize how much I missed you.”

Tony covered Bucky’s hands with his own. “Same here. I really didn’t realize how much I’d been cancelling our dates until I was in China and I wasn’t seeing you everyday. I guess it was easy to forget when I could still see whenever I wanted. I really am a lousy boyfriend.”

“If you are, so am I. Not like I couldn’t have asked to join you in China or have gone to some of those SI functions.”

“Yeah, but that’s my job, and you don’t have to be apart of it if you don’t want to. Besides,” Tony sank low into Bucky, “I think that may have been one of the reasons things didn’t go so well with Pepper in the end. Too many hats, too many roles to play. Tony and Pepper. Boss and Employee. CEO and major company shareholder. Iron Man and Pepper. SHIELD consultant and Pepper. Huh? Maybe I just had too many hats. I don’t know, just things got complicated and lines blurred. She tried to be understanding about my Avengers gig, but the constant worrying if I was safe or not was too much. She could be my girlfriend, my friend, or she could work for SI, but playing all those roles at once was too much of a toll.”

Tony frowned. “Sorry, I shouldn’t be talking about my ex in front of you.”

Bucky sighed and brushed back Tony’s curls. “Tony, I’ve known you and Pepper for years now, and I know about your relationship. I really don’t mind when you talk about it. Hell, it might even give me some insight. I’m blind here, Tony. I really don’t know what I’m doing. I just know I want to be with you and make this work, but it sounds like I may be screwing up the opposite way Pepper did, except I really shouldn’t say it like that because it makes it sound like Pepper did something wrong, which she didn’t.” Bucky threw his head back and ran his hand through his hair. “I don’t know.”

Tony sat up, putting a little too much weight on Bucky’s crotch, but Bucky just grunted and adjusted his position under Tony. “What do you mean ‘the opposite?’”

“You said Pepper couldn’t handle you being Iron Man and being in constant danger. I don’t mind you being Iron Man at all, and yeah, I get scared when you’re in danger, but I know it’s the same for you when it comes to me, and we can handle it. It’s the fact that you’re always working at SI. I don’t like businessman Tony Stark.”

Bucky buried his face in Tony’s shoulder. “Love inventor and creative genius Tony Stark. Can’t stand businessman.”

Tony guffawed. “Sorry, sorry. I shouldn’t laugh, but…I don’t know, something about what you said was funny. I don’t think anyone has ever said that to me before. ‘I love everything about you except for the one thing that makes you a billionaire.’”

Bucky scowled. “First off, it’s your genius that earns you your money, not some company.”

“Uh… Bucky, maybe it’s been a while since you’ve had a job outside of the Avengers, but…”

“I know what I said, and yes, the company is what helps you sell your products, but those products come from your brain. You could still be a genius and dream up a thousand different ways to improve one item without the company, but the company would be nothing without your creativity, so don’t sell your brain short.”

“That may be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

“Yeah, well…” Bucky turned his head away. “It’s true.”

Tony’s fingers slid under Bucky’s chin and turned his head back toward Tony.

Tony pecked his mouth, smiling as he did so.

Bucky melted a little inside.

Tony lay his head down on Bucky’s chest and closed his eyes, a serene expression on his face. “So what now?”

Bucky shrugged. “Well, I would say this is the part where we compromise. It’s time I get a little more involved in your business life and you take a step back from it, and hopefully that will be enough.”

“And what about the other things, like the lab?”

Bucky hugged Tony. “We’ll figure it out when it comes up again. For now, one issue at a time.”

* * *

It didn’t take long before the first test of their compromise was presented.

Pepper had sent over the specs for the new tablet with a note from the R&D head about some concerns regarding the new modifications.

Bucky hadn’t thought much of it—he was too focused on making sandwiches for him and Tony—but after a quick skim of the email, Tony closed the holo screen. “FRIDAY, give Pepper my regards and inform her and the department head that the specs look fine. Also, please let them know that I won’t be responding to any calls or emails for the next few days, baring emergencies.”

Bucky paused in the middle of slathering the mayonnaise on his bread.

“Ms. Potts will most likely be curious by your lack of participation at the company. If she inquires about it, should I give her a reason?”

“Just let her know that I believe in her as a CEO and have decided to look into organizing my schedule better. The next few days are to help with that.”

“Understood,” the AI answered.

“Is that really why?” Bucky asked.

“Well, it gives me the added bonus of spending more time with you too, but if I’m going to cut back from SI, this is a good place to start. I’m thinking I could set it up so I spend two days consulting for SI and then two days consulting for SHIELD. It won’t be perfect, and adjustments will have to be made when meetings come up or aliens invade Berlin, but it is a start.”

Bucky set down the bread and knife and reached for Tony to kiss him. “It is, just don’t go changing everything at once.”

“But I thought that’s what you wanted?”

“I want to find a balance. You know what people say about making lifestyle changes though: it’s better to do it in increments than try to do it all over night. You have a good plan, but you don’t have to rush anything.” Bucky held Tony’s hand. “We got time.”

“You think I’m rushing?”

“More like I’m scared you’re going to rush. You’re kind of known for diving into things head first and at full speed.”

Tony scoffed. “Sometimes that’s the only way things will get done.”

“I know.” Bucky squeezed his hand. “What I’m trying to say is, you have me, Tony. I’m not going to run away just because we fumble a few times or it takes us a while to find that balance.”

“So considerate,” Tony’s voice was sarcastic, but the way he tightened his hold on Bucky told Bucky that there was more truth to what Tony was saying than what his inflection gave off.

Bucky grinned and leaned in for another kiss, his mouth inches from Tony’s.

“Nick Fury is calling you, boss. He says you and, I quote, ‘your stupid ass boyfriend’ have some explaining to do about a bar fight and reckless driving.”

Tony yanked his head back and frowned. “Excuse me?”

Bucky’s face heated as sheepishness twisted inside his gut. “I would like to point out that I was very drunk last night, and very upset.”

Tony gaped then shut his mouth. “FRIDAY, what kind of reckless driving are we talking about?”

“Several speed violations, an incorrect turn down a one way street, and almost hitting another vehicle when departing from where the aforementioned bar fight took place.”

“I don’t remember a one way street,” Bucky mumbled.

Tony whirled on Bucky. “You are so grounded.”

“What? I’m your boyfriend, not your ward. You can’t ground me!”

“You are so grounded.”

“Because you have never done anything reckless in the Iron Man suit?”

“I’m hundreds of miles in the sky, Bucky! My biggest concern is a low flying plane, and even then I have auto-piloting systems and safety measures in place. You are grounded.” Tony stormed off to the bedroom. “FRIDAY transfer the call to my room.”

“Tony,” Bucky whined and gave chase.

Tony shook his head. “Nope. Reckless driving to break through the ranks of a Nazi terrorist group or get the McGuffin of the week is one thing. Outside of that, it is a completely different story.” Tony slammed the door on Bucky’s face.

Bucky shook his head in disbelief.

He couldn't stop himself from grinning though.

He loved it when Tony got feisty, and loved it even more when Tony got feisty over him.

* * *

Bucky looked himself over in the mirror. He adjusted his tie for the tenth time and fiddled with his gelled back hair for the fifteenth. He looked fine, he knew he did; he looked like just like he always did when he had to attend one of these ritzy functions. Something inside him told him though that he needed to spruce himself up a bit more. He was Tony’s date tonight, not Bucky Barnes: former master assassin and prisoner of war. His past labels had probably given him some leeway. After all, even if he was an ex-assassin, that didn’t mean he still couldn’t kill someone with their own shoelaces, and who wanted to be labeled the asshole insulting a prisoner of war?

Bucky tugged on a strand of hair and contemplated cutting his hair back to what it was in the 1940s. He glanced around for a pair of scissors, but didn’t find any or have the heart to do more than a quick scan for them.

He wasn’t that man from the forties, no matter how much time passed and his personality began to align with the man’s. There would always be cracks and darker depths to him. So to cut his hair and try to look like his former self felt like a mockery of who he was then and who he was now.

“Mr. Barnes, the limo has arrived,” FRIDAY’s voice chimed.

“Gotcha. Let Tony know I’m on my way.” Bucky set the strand of hair back into place.

“Boss wants you to know you don’t have to go to this event if you would prefer not to. You can wait until a smaller one.”

Bucky shook his head, tugged on his tuxedo jacket so it wasn’t bunched up along his waist, and headed for the elevator. “I’ve been to bigger events. Tell him to stop worrying or his hair will go gray.”

Bucky stepped into the elevator.

“Boss says, ‘Just so you know, I would make a handsome silver fox, so you really shouldn’t worry about my hair color.’”

Bucky snorted.

The elevator stopped and opened in the car garage where Tony was chatting with Happy Hogan.

Tony’s eyes lit up when he turned around and spotted Bucky.

Bucky sucked in a sharp breath at the glimmering smile.

Tony whistled in appreciation. “Well, someone looks like they were built to wear a tux, and for once it isn’t me.” Tony waltzed around Bucky, eyeing him from all angles. “Who designed that for you? It’s perfect.”

Bucky chuckled. “Don’t know. You just threw it at my head one day and said I had to wear it for some Avenger’s Publicity thing. I’ve been wearing it to these kind of things since then, so I really don’t understand why you’re praising the outfit now.”

“Because,” Tony purred, “now I can tell you that it cinches at your waist beautifully and shows off what a glorious ass you have.”

Happy coughed, his face turning pink. “It is a nice tux,” the man chipped in.

“I look even better out of it,” Bucky deadpanned.

Happy choked.

“Bucky!” Tony faked being scandalized.

“What? I didn’t say naked; I just said out of the suit. You know, like in sweats or jeans. Jeez, you two have dirty minds.”

“Uh-huh.” Tony wrapped his hand around Bucky’s arm and pulled him in close. “I think,” he aimed at Happy, “we better get Bucky out of here before he decides that he should switch into casual wear so everyone can see what he looks like with the right pair of jeans on.”

“Speaking of which, there is one pair you own that looks fantastic on you.”

Tony tugged Bucky into the limo. “I swear, we’re never going to get to this thing if you keep talking like that.” Tony slid across the seat, keeping his hold on Bucky, and guiding Bucky into the spot next to him.

“Oh, we’ll get to it. We might be late due to some unforeseen groping, but we’ll get there.” Bucky wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist as he leaned into Tony, using Tony as a human pillow.

“’Unforeseen?’”

Happy closed the limo door behind them and went around to the driver’s seat.

“I certainly hadn’t been planning on you grabbing my ass,” Bucky said.

“I haven’t grabbed your ass! …in the last hour.”

Bucky grinned wickedly and glanced down at his butt, his position jutting it out. He knew Tony was following his gaze. “But you want to, right?”

“This is how you plan to kill me, isn’t it? Through unrelieved sexual tension?”

“Who said anything about it being unrelieved?” Bucky kissed Tony, capturing Tony’s bottom lip between his and sucking on it briefly to get the point across. “Part of how I get through these functions is finding a pretty, little, thing to fool around with.” Bucky squeezed Tony’s thigh. “Preferably, one with big, doe brown eyes and a little attitude. Luckily I have already found the perfect target.” Bucky nuzzled Tony’s cheek.

Tony shuddered. “Yup, I have a feeling I’m going to be running off to the bathroom in the middle of this thing tonight, and it’s not going to be because I need to use the toilet.”

“Maybe I can join you?”

“Don’t tempt me.”

Bucky smirked. “Is that a challenge?”

Tony paused, a little thrown by the question, and then he was throwing a flirty smile back at Bucky. “Yes.”

Already the evening was looking up for Bucky.

When they arrived at the event Bucky was only a little tense, and most of that was due to the fact that he knew there were hundreds of people with cameras waiting to snap a picture of him with Tony. Tony quelled his nerves by taking hold of Bucky’s hand and leading him out of the limo. The number of flashing lights had Bucky’s fist curling and uncurling with in preparation for a fight that wouldn’t come. Tony squeezed his hand tighter and turned around.

He brushed his lips against Bucky’s—the photo would probably go viral before the two of them entered the hotel hosting the party—and the tension seeped out of Bucky.

Tony pulled him toward the entrance, ignoring the cries for an interview or another photo.

Once inside, Bucky scanned the ballroom. He felt underdressed despite knowing he was probably in one of the most expensive suits there.

He expected Tony to let go of his hand and mingle, but Tony didn’t. Instead he led Bucky around the room, and ordered two drinks from the bar for them.

“Better late than never, isn’t that right, Mr. Stark?” Pepper’s melodious voice came from behind them as they waited for their drinks to arrive.

Bucky and Tony turned. Tony smiled in greeting. “Aren’t you looking lovely this evening? And just so you know, I was on time when Bucky distracted me.”

“Since when is a few flirty comments distracting enough to make someone late?”

“When they come from you?” Tony asked. “Always.”

“Well, I’m happy to see you two doing well.” Pepper lightly touched Bucky’s elbow. “And I am really thrilled to see you here. I try to keep Tony company, but I can’t always when business partners get involved.”

Tony scoffed. “Don’t worry about it. You weren’t hired to be my babysitter.”

“Thank goodness for that,” Pepper teased.

Some man shouted for Pepper.

Pepper rolled her eyes, but smiled. “And thus begins my evening of schmoozing. Wish me luck.”

“You don’t need it; you’re prefect,” Tony said.

“Thank you. Now if only that were true.” Pepper sauntered off, diplomatic smile in place.

“You didn’t tell me that Pepper leaves you alone at these things.” Bucky frowned.

Tony shrugged. “It’s not a big deal. Really. We actually spend a lot of time together, but every now and then there is someone who clearly isn’t a fan of me, so I run off and hide for a bit while Pepper charms the pants off of them, not literally; although, I’m sure she could.”

The bartender set down their glasses. Tony handed Bucky a half glass of scotch. “So then what do you do when Pepper is busy, besides hide?” Bucky asked.

Tony picked up his own glass and swirled the liquid inside. “Not much. Sometimes someone will come up to me in hopes of getting an in with the company. Also, it’s rare, but sometimes someone will bring a date who will ask for my autograph. Unless they come off as a potential stalker, I’ll spend a few minutes talking to them. Met a nice guy once that way. Told me about his sister who had a bakery. Checked the place out. Some really great cupcakes there. I visit about once a month.”

“That’s it?”

Tony sipped his scotch. “I’ve made it pretty clear that while I still do some work for the company, Pepper is the one in charge. Not everyone gets that, but most do, so they leave me alone. Most of them prefer to deal with Pepper anyway. Always have, and now they have a reason to do so.”

Guilt roiled in Bucky’s stomach. “That sounds really boring.”

Again, Tony shrugged.

“Kind of lonely too,” Bucky pressed.

Tony smiled; it was fake. “Better than being surrounded by twenty people who just want your money or your company’s name attached to theirs.”

Bucky let go of Tony’s hand. He slung his arm around Tony’s shoulder and positioned Tony so he was standing directly in front of Bucky. Tony side-eyed him, but Bucky ignored it in favor of wrapping his arm around Tony’s waist and hooking his chin over Tony’s shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Tony inquired.

Bucky shrugged and brought his scotch to his lips. “Just fell like holding you.”

“Going to glare away the last of the people who talk to me during these social outings?” Tony teased.

“Of course, as long as I’m here, who needs them, right?” Bucky kissed Tony’s cheek.

Tony hand went to Bucky’s on his waist. He leaned back into Bucky’s embrace. “Yeah. Not sure I could handle you _and_ them if you make good on your challenge.”

Bucky grinned. “Oh, trust me, I am just warming up.”

* * *

“Mr. Barnes, Tony is about to hit his twenty-four hour mark in the workshop.”

Bucky bit his bottom and stopped in the middle of tuning up his motorcycle. He tapped the socket wrench on his knee. He’d been contemplating how to resolve the lab and workshop issue for a while now, but he was still torn about his decision.

He was tired of playing the bad guy though; he’d been the bad guy enough times in his life that he didn’t want to be so any more, no matter how minor his offense. “Is Steve in the tower?”

“Mr. Rogers is currently engaged with Ms. Romanov on the communal floor.”

“Could you ask him to take care of Tony?”

“Yes. One moment while I relay your message.”

Bucky sifted through his tool box. His stomach was tight with nerves, almost like he was bracing himself for a blow to the solar plexus.

“Mr. Rogers agrees to check on Tony, but would like know if there is reason why you are not doing so yourself? He says it is unusual behavior for you.”

“Just let him know I’ll talk about it later when we’re face to face.”

“Will do.”

Some of Bucky’s stomach muscles relaxed and he went back to working on his bike. He got lost in the simple act of maintenance, grateful for something that kept his hands and mind busy while not demanding too much exertion.

The elevator doors whooshed open.

“Did I do something wrong?” Tony demanded to know.

Bucky knocked his head into his bike. “What? What the hell brought this on?” He rubbed his head and shifted so he was seated and not kneeling on the garage’s hard floor.

“You sent Steve to get me out of the workshop,” Tony answered.

Bucky blinked. “Wait. You think I’m mad because I didn’t come get you?”

Tony crossed his arms over his chest. Worry wrinkles marred his face, and his lips were slightly pouted. “Why else wouldn’t you come?”

“Because the last few times I’ve tried to get you to leave, we’ve fought. I didn’t want to fight.”

“I wouldn’t have fought you.”

“Tony.” Bucky hit Tony with a deadpanned stare that he knew conveyed just how much he believed Tony.

“Okay, okay,” Tony acknowledged the fib. “I might have started a fight, but you know most of the stuff I’m building is to keep everyone safe.”

Bucky sighed and shook his head. “Tony, don’t.” He held up his hand like he was physically pushing the argument away. “Don’t try to reason with me or give me excuses. I don’t want the fight. I always come out of these fights feeling like I’m the bad guy, because I know you’re just trying to save the world and everyone in it through your tech and stuff, but I don’t like seeing you run yourself ragged. Having Steve play disciplinarian is for the best.”

Tony uncrossed his arms and strolled over to Bucky. He plopped himself in Bucky’s lap and looped his arms around Bucky’s neck. “But I don’t want anyone to discipline me but you.”

All the blood rushed to Bucky’s groin, and Bucky bit back a groan. “Shit.” He turned his head away, knowing if he looked Tony in the eye, he’d lose his ability to form coherent sentences. “Damn it. Don’t say those kind of things.”

“What kind of things?” The grin could be heard in Tony’s voice. Tony left a trail of kisses from Bucky’s ear down to his clavicle. “Like how you’re the only one I want? Tell you how hot you are when you pin me down and have your way with me?”

“Tony,” Bucky groaned, his hands finding Tony’s hips. “Please don't distract me. I was making an excellent point.”

“And I’m making mine.” Tony sucked a hickey into Bucky’s throat, drawing out a deep moan and curses from Bucky. “I want it to be you.” Tony tucked his head under Bucky’s, his nose rubbing against Bucky’s throat. “I like it better when it’s you. I like it when you seduce me out of my lab and workshop. I like it when you manhandle me, even if I act like I’m angry, which—don’t get me wrong—I am. I don’t like it when it’s Steve or someone else.”

“But I don’t like fighting with you,” Bucky held his ground.

Tony sighed, slumping against Bucky. “Can we try again? Please?”

“Tony,” Bucky rubbed his thumbs along Tony’s hips, trying to give his boyfriend comfort, even as he denied Tony something he wanted. “This is not a one time thing. This is something that would have to change permanently. You can’t go along with it a few times and then go back to ignoring me.”

“I get that.” Tony straightened. He thrust out his pinkie. “I swear, if you promise to always be the one to get me, I’ll leave my workshop and lab when you come. I can’t promise I won’t push for a little extra time, but I promise I will go with you.”

Bucky eyed Tony’s pinkie with suspicion.

Tony’s grin widened. “If I don’t go with you, then you never have to fetch me ever again.”

“You swear?”

“Of course! I’m pinkie promising you here, Bucky-babe.”

Bucky snorted in amusement. He linked his pinkie with Tony’s. “Fine. I accept your promise, you dork.”

Tony’s grin transformed into a mega-watt smile. “By the way, how do you feel about the pet name stallion?”

Bucky flushed. “I don’t know if you’re trying to seduce me or make me question the wisdom of my decision.”

“But stallion—“

Bucky groaned and threw himself onto the ground, taking Tony with him.

* * *

Bucky followed Tony into SI labs, his intestines twisting and knotting around each other. It was his first time in the labs, and while they looked far more high tech and better taken care of than the labs owned by HYDRA there was a voice in the back of his head that was panicking. He took Tony’s hand, causing Tony to jolt in surprise. When he saw it was Bucky who had grabbed him though, he calmed and traced his thumb over Bucky’s knuckles.

A fresh-faced young woman ran up to greet them, tablet in hand. “Mr. Stark, happy to see you again. We just finished our last safety inspection before testing starts. We emailed you the results, but since you are here now, I can go over them with you.”

Tony’s eyes jumped to the girl’s nametag. “Unless something new came up during the inspection, just take me to the testing area. You did get the permits, right, Crysten?”

Crysten nodded excitedly as she led them back to the elevator. “It was actually quite easy. A joint project between SHIELD and SI? A lot of officials are excited to see what we come up with.”

“Joint project?” Bucky looked at Tony curiously.

The elevator doors shut on the three of them, boxing them inside.

Tony beamed. “Oh, you know, I had an idea, realized both SI and SHIELD could capitalize on it, and thought: why not combine forces in this instance? Spent weeks working on a contract that kept SHIELD’s hands out of SI and that also prevented them from trying to duplicate my babies’ tech—sneaky bastards trying to throw in a few cleverly worded clauses—but it worked out in the end. I think, Steve, Natasha, and you will really enjoy this, and of course one or two SHIELD agents, who will be signing special contracts that will make it so they are allowed to use the finish product, but prevent any possible misuse of tech.”

“Misuse of tech?” Bucky inquired.

“Oh you know, like using the energy to create a bomb that might wipe out an entire city block.”

The elevator opened, and Tony and Crysten strolled out.

“What?” Bucky hurried to catch up to them, then stopped.

They were in a small room that looked like an upscale car garage and in the center of it was a beautiful, black motorcycle that had Bucky drooling like Tony over the pieces of Asgardian technology Thor had brought back to Earth with him once.

Tony circled around the bike and patted the leather seat. “Clean energy. No, fuel needed. Light weight for top speed, and as aerodynamically designed as you can be with a motorcycle without turning into something that looks like a giant sperm on wheels.” Tony swung his leg over the bike and straddled it. “What do you think?”

It was the sexiest thing Bucky had ever seen, and the only way it could be more so was if Tony were naked on the motorcycle.

Bucky wandered over to the bike. He squeezed the handles, getting a good feel for the grip. He tested the steering and could tell it would glide like a dream. “And I’m going to get one of these?”

Tony grinned and leaned across the bike so he could kiss Bucky. “Actually, you get this one, assuming it survives all of your test driving.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows. “Someone has to test it, you know, and since you’re such a little daredevil driver already…” Tony trailed off.

“I’m testing it?”

“Is there an echo in here? Yes, Bucky, you get to test it, and you get to test it on SI and SHIELD’s dime. You will be wearing safety gear though. I don’t care how strong you are; you’re not invincible.”

Bucky nodded, his hands twitching to use the bike already. “So that means, technically, we’ll be working together?”

Tony shrugged, trying to be nonchalant, but Bucky could see the nervousness in his eyes. “That’s one way of putting it. Not like you’ll be running the company or anything, or even be making executive decisions, but I figure this way, you can join me at the office, and—”

Bucky cut Tony off with a kiss that almost knocked Tony off the bike, but Bucky grabbed him just in time and kept him steady. They broke apart gasping, and Bucky lay his forehead against Tony’s. “I think I forgot to tell you how much I love you today.”

“Keep kissing me like that, and you don’t have to.”

Bucky grinned. “Deal.”

* * *

Bucky strolled into the workshop, everything about him casual visually, but inside he was a bundle of knots.

Tony spun around on his stool at Bucky’s approach. “Twenty-four hours?”

Bucky nodded.

“Okay. Just one moment while I make sure everything is put away safe and secure.” Tony pushed aside a magnifying glance and picked up the latest model of Natasha’s Spider Bites.

Bucky watched in amazement as Tony locked away the weapon and cleaned up his worktable without complaint.

Tony snickered as he finished. “You look like you’ve just witnessed Steve kick a puppy.”

“If I ever see Steve kick a puppy, I won’t be gaping, I will be pinning him to the ground and restraining he, because he’s either be under mind control or someone is impersonating him.”

Tony hummed like he was mulling it over. He slinked over to Bucky and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s shoulders. “So do I get carried out now?”

Bucky cocked an eyebrow. “Why would I carry you? Or are you suddenly not going to come willingly?”

“What’s the point of having a boyfriend with super human strength if you can’t indulge in your fantasies of being carted around like princess?”

“You have fantasies about being carried like a princess?”

“Doesn’t everyone?”

Bucky shook his head, fighting a losing battle against his grin. He wrapped his arms under Tony’s legs and hoisted him off the floor, their chest pushed together, albeit misaligned. “Okay, but I’m reserving the princess carry for special occasions.”

“That’s fine. I can work with this.” Tony threw his arms out and flung his head back. “Whee! I’m flying.”

Laughter burst from Bucky. “You have a flying suit of armor!”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t grip my ass as nice as you do.” Tony winked and wiggled in Bucky’s arms. “Now,” Tony thrust his finger at the exit. “To the bedroom, my stallion, where we can rest and cuddle.”

“You did not just call me ‘stallion’ again.”

“You want to do something about it?”

Bucky carried Tony out of the workshop. “You’re so ridiculous.”

“But you love it.”

“I love you, you dork.”

“Aw, me too.” Tony kissed Bucky’s forehead.

Bucky mock scowled. “Don’t think I didn’t notice what you did there. ‘Me too’ as in you love yourself too.”

“What’s there not to love?”

Bucky sighed in fond exasperation.

* * *

Bucky released a tense breath as he finished washing his hands and turned off the faucet. He side-eyed the bathroom attendant, feeling awkward around the well-dressed man who handed him a towel. Really, these rich folks needed to hire people to hand them towels in the bathroom? We’re they nuts or just too stupid to work a hand dryer or paper towel dispenser?

Bucky pushed the thought down though as he dried his hands. Despite certain reservations, he was getting better with this ritzy stuff. He also recognized quite a few people at these parties. He may have even once or twice unintentionally charmed a few people into sending business SI’s way, which of course had triggered Tony to glow with pride for Bucky and reward him.

Bucky really liked those rewards, and they were usually coupled with a second one for accompanying Tony for the night.

Yes, Bucky was growing to appreciation Tony’s work events quite a bit.

Bucky finished up in the restroom and sauntered out onto the floor where the partying was still going.

He scanned the room for Tony, expecting him to not be far away—they were rarely apart at these events—but was surprised to see Tony all the way on the other side of the room.

Even from a distance, Tony looked tense.

Bucky frowned and muscled his way through the crowd.

He was halfway across the floor when Tony moved just enough to reveal a bombshell of a brunette in a golden dress smiling coyly at Tony as she chatted him up.

Bucky went rigid.

Sunset Bain.


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky took a moment to calm his furiously beating heart and uncurl his fists. So this was the woman who’d probably fueled the beginnings of Tony’s trust issues and had taken advantage of a teenager who was lonely and had something to prove to the world. Bucky couldn’t lie, based on looks alone she might have been able to lead his younger self around for a while too. She had the looks, all she needed to be was a half decent actress and he’d have been sold.

She laughed and touched Tony’s arm.

Tony flinched.

The flinch was barely perceptible, but Bucky’s defenses were up and the twitch might as well have been a scream from Tony.

Bucky strutted up to the duo.

Bain caught sight of him in seconds, her eyes flashing with joy as her red lips curled in a warm and inviting smile. “Ah, Mr. Barnes, there you are. I was wondering where Tony’s date had wandered off to. I hear you two are inseparable.”

Tony turned, and for a brief moment there was panic in Tony’s eyes, but it was quickly swallowed up by a smile. Tony held out his hand for Bucky. “What can I say? When you’re dating the handsomest man in the world you don’t let him out of your sight for a minute,” Tony joked.

“But which of you is the handsomest?” Bain teased.

Bucky grinned, taking Tony’s hand in his.

Halfway decent actress? Check.

Bucky raised Tony’s hand to his mouth and kissed it. “I believe that title goes to Tony. He’s certainly been featured on more magazines than me, and has been named most eligible bachelor a few times.”

Tony looked like he was melting inside. “Aw, sweetie, I love it when you stroke my ego.”

“Oh, I thought you loved it more when I stroked other things?”

Tony playfully elbowed Bucky. “Not in front of the ladies, Bucky.”

“You two are just as precious as the media likes to portray you.” Bain pushed a lock of brown hair behind her ear, revealing diamond earrings that could probably pay for an entire country’s food for a year. “It makes me feel terrible about that nasty little headline after our business meeting.” She shook her head. “The media just won’t let some things die. A true tragedy.”

Bucky’s free hand curled into a fist.

Tony leaned into him and kissed the edge of Bucky’s jaw, his eyes glancing up into Bucky’s with a message: _Don’t fall for it_.

Bucky clenched his teeth. He knew it was a trap. Bain was probably egging them on in hopes of causing a scene. Maybe she’d made a deal with a newspaper or magazine to get a story about Bucky being a jealous boyfriend who flew off the handle and attacked Tony’s former lovers. Maybe the idea was to make Tony snap. Who knew? All Bucky knew was the woman was trying to get something out of Tony or him, and they had to play nice and act like they weren’t aware of her game.

And this was one of the many reasons why Bucky was not fond of these shindigs.

Who the hell would want to just stand there and take such crap?

An idea struck Bucky.

Who said anything about him and Tony having to stand there?

Bucky dropped Tony’s hand so he could wrap his arm around Tony and pull him in close.

Tony yelped, tripping into Bucky’s chest and splaying his hands across Bucky’s sternum for purchase.

Bucky nipped the shell of Tony’s ear and grinned cheekily at Bain. “Actually, I didn’t come here for small talk. I’m horny, and I’ve decided to take my boyfriend home to remedy that problem.” Bucky scooped his arm under Tony’s legs and supported Tony’s back with the other.

Tony clung to his shoulders. “Bucky! What the—“

“Special occasion, kitten!” Bucky barreled out of the room, running through the crowd at top speed, causing people to jump out of his way. He didn’t bother with elevator instead, choosing to run down the five flights of stairs and through the hotel lobby, by which point Tony was happily laughing and saying something about how he needed a navy officer’s hat.

He rushed out the back of the hotel where the limo was parked, startling Happy who was busy watching Downton Abbey on his phone.

Bucky threw open the backseat of the limo, and hurled himself and Tony inside. He slammed the door shut behind them and proceeded to make out with Tony like they were seventeen and in the back of a car they’d stolen from their parents at two in the morning.

Bucky was shoving off his jacket when Tony tore his lips from Bucky’s and cupped Bucky’s face. In between gasps for breath Tony chuckled and shook his head. “That was bad. That was so bad. Pepper is probably going to yell at us then laugh. Fury too, just cause he can.”

Bucky grinned. “I’d do it all over again.”

“Good, because I’d want you to.” Tony kissed him.

* * *

“It’s only going take another ten or fifteen minutes,” Tony swore as he tweaked with the wires in some half built metal contraption; Bucky had learned a long time ago it was better to ask Tony about what he was building _after_ he got the genius to take a nap. If he asked beforehand, Tony would prattle on and on, which hampered Bucky’s goal to get Tony to take a break and rest. He’d happily listen to Tony’s in-depth explanation once he knew Tony had slept.

Bucky crossed his arms and sighed. He could feel a headache coming on. “You said that ten minutes ago.”

“Miscalculation.”

“You don’t miscalculate.”

“Everyone does once and while. Unknown variables and such.”

Bucky shook his head. He inhaled deeply then released the breath. He knew this day would eventually come; it had had been nice while it had lasted though. Tony had been really good about leaving to take a nap whenever Bucky came to get him. It had been months since the last time Bucky had forcefully dragged Tony out. It was probably just enough to make Tony disregard Bucky’s feelings on the matter.

“Okay, I’ll just leave you to work.” He’d send Steve inside in about a half hour to let Tony get some work done before Steve lectured him out of the room.

Bucky was headed to the door when Tony’s hand encircled his forearm. “Wait.”

Bucky looked over his shoulder.

Tony grinned and guided Bucky to turn around so they were facing each other. “Please don’t go?” He laced their hands together.

“Tony, I don’t want to watch you overwork yourself, and I really only have a couple of hours before I have to meet up with Sam; I promised to go to his therapy group today.” Bucky didn’t attend therapy as much as he did when he first joined the Avengers, but he still went on occasion if he was feeling overwhelmed or if Sam asked him to attend a meeting. Apparently it helped a lot of veterans to see that even a few of the Avengers had demons.

Tony walked backwards, leading Bucky deeper into the workshop. “You’re not going to watch me overwork myself.”

“Tony—”

“Just give it a moment.” Tony kept leading Bucky farther into the workshop, until he stopped in front of a small cot.

Bucky only had a moment to process the piece of furniture before Tony shoved him onto the bed and crawled on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Bucky and snuggled into his chest. He sighed contentedly. “Ah, yes. Much better. I’ve been trying to improve this cot for weeks now, and nothing worked. Your body is the perfect cushion though.”

“So I’m just a human-pillow to you?”

Tony smiled wide. “You’re more than that, but right now I need the pillow.” He closed his eyes, as his fingers curled and bunched Bucky’s shirt. “So is this okay? We don’t have to leave my workshop or lab as long as I rest, right?”

Bucky slipped a hand under Tony’s shirt so he could rub the skin of Tony’s back. “Yeah, this is good.” The soft hum of machines was pleasant, actually.

Tony leaned up and kissed Bucky. “Good.”

* * *

“Bucky. Bucky! Come on you crazy, sweet talkin’, super human masterpiece, talk to me.” Tony smacked Bucky’s cheek.

Bucky scrunched his face and groaned. It felt like a building had fallen on him. Scratch that, a building had fallen on him. A bomb had gone off. He’d been near the blast, and—

Bucky’s hands shot to his chest and patted it, he felt the holes where shrapnel had pierced and shredded the surface of his body armor.

Calloused hands gripped his and squeezed.

Bucky opened his eyes to find Tony bent over him. He was in his Iron Man suit, sans helmet, and looked like he’d taken a bit of a beating himself.

“Either we won or I died and ended up in heaven.” Bucky coughed and grinned. “Either way, not bad.”

Tony returned the grin. “Not dead yet, you sexy beast.”

Bucky opened his mouth to retort when a beeping sound caught his attention.

A bomb.

“Bomb!” Bucky threw himself at Tony, planning to roll them over and shield Tony with his body, only to have Tony use their momentum so he was the one with his back to the blast. Bucky threw his metal arm up and around Tony’s head to protect it, just as the bomb went off.

Bucky hissed as the nerve sensors in arm sent pain readings to his brain.

The dust settled.

The second bomb had been far enough away that Bucky and Tony had been out of the blast range. Still, they were covered in dust and debris. New dents and scraps covered the back of Tony’s suit, and a trail of blood trickled down the tip of Tony’s ear where a new cut had formed.

Tony was babbling, which Bucky could hear distantly, the bomb having temporarily deafened him.

He could see the worry in Tony’s eyes as his mouth moved at rapid speed.

Bucky cupped his face and brushed his thumb across Tony’s cheek.

Tony stopped talking and stared wide-eyed at Bucky.

Bucky smiled.

A pair of shadows fell over them.

Steve and Natasha.

Bucky sighed and fell unconscious.

* * *

“I don’t care what our deal was before. I am not resting until I upgrade your armor.” Tony tapped something on his tablet as he sat at Bucky’s bedside.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “You know I don’t appreciate that, and it is unnecessary. The armor I had on protected me.”

“But it can be better.”

Bucky grabbed Tony’s hand, stopping Tony in the middle of his work. He squeezed. “Not going anywhere, remember. Don’t strain yourself on my account.”

“If I’m going to strain myself, I at least want it to be for you.”

Bucky let go of Tony’s hand, and held his up in defeat. “Fine. I’m enacting freak out immunity.”

Tony frowned. “’Freak out immunity’?”

“In other words, when something like this happens and one of us is freaking out, slipping into old habits and doing stupid things is allowed and forgiven. Unless of course, it leads to life endangerment. Deal?”

Tony fingers curled and uncurled on his knee as he mulled over the proposition. “All right. I agree to your terms, on the condition that we can renegotiate as things come up.”

“Fine by me. Do we need to shake on it?”

Tony scoffed. “We’re boyfriends. We kiss on it.”

“Whatever you want, love.” Bucky leaned across the bed, lips puckered for a kiss.

Tony met him halfway and pecked him.

Tony sank into his chair with a heavy breath. “By the way, thank you for having the forethought to give Steve power of attorney.”

Bucky frowned. “You and the team have known about that for years.”

“Yeah, but it just hit me that without that piece of paper I— _we_ could have been left powerless if something really bad had happened you.”

“Rhodey’s yours, right? Your power of attorney?”

Tony nodded slowly. “Yeah…” Tony’s eyes glazed over with thought. “He’s doing a lot of dangerous stuff now. Some for the military and some for us. We do a lot of that dangerous stuff together. Doesn’t take a genius to see I might need a back up in case both of us are incapacitated. Used to have Pepper, but after the break up…” Tony shrugged. “She still has finical power, and will be able to run the company unopposed, but medical decisions are all Rhodey.”

Bucky leaned back into the bed relaxed. “You have to put a lot of trust into someone for that kind of thing. It also forces you to have _the talk_ with whomever you choose to give that power too. It’s not easy.”

“Yeah…” Tony turned off his tablet and stared long and hard at Bucky. “Maybe we should have that talk.”

Bucky quirked an eyebrow. “It’s a pretty morbid talk,” he warned.

“As I said though, I should probably get a second person in case something happens to Rhodey.”

Bucky could sense what Tony wanted to say, but for some reason Tony couldn’t bring himself to voice aloud. Bucky took a deep breath and released it. He smiled, genuinely happy to finally be having this discussion with Tony, no matter what it resulted in. “Guess I should probably consider getting a second person too, as back up.”

“Just so you know, I know someone who is great with finances.”

“I know; it’s Pepper,” Bucky teased.

Tony stole one of Bucky’s pillows and hit him with it.

Bucky laughed. “Okay, so that is a no when it comes to handing over medical power of attorney to you.”

“Bucky!”

“It’s not my fault you don’t know proper bedside manner.”

Tony lunged, and Bucky dragged Tony onto his lap where he held Tony prisoner until they had a thorough discussion.

* * *

“Did I miss something?” Bucky asked.

Tony popped up from behind liquor cabinet he kept on his floor of the tower. Boxes of bottles littered the ground and cupboards. Bucky had never realized just how much alcohol Tony kept on his floor until that moment. He’d been aware Tony had quite a bit, but the actual amount had always been a vague concept.

“I don’t think you’re missing anything,” Tony said. “Except your pants and shirt from last night, but you tend to leave them behind in the mornings anyway. Really odd habit. Any reason for that?”

“Gives me an excuse to come back. Although, I guess I don’t really need one.” Bucky wandered around to Tony’s side and sifted through one of the boxes. A lot of bourbon. “Really, why are you suddenly pulling out all of your personal stash of alcohol? Did someone forget to replenish the supply in the common areas, or are you taking inventory before you restock yours?”

Tony frowned. He gripped the neck of a bottle of whiskey and massaged it as he pondered over his answer. “It just doesn’t feel necessary to have so much on my floor.”

Bucky blinked, the answer completely unexpected.

Tony went on, “I suppose it never was necessary, but I woke up today—very sad to see you’d run off, by the way—showered, dressed, had coffee, and was all set to go down to the lab to finish working on Clint’s new arrows, when I saw the cabinet and I just felt the urge.”

“The urge?”

“Yeah.” Tony set the bottle of whiskey down in one of the boxes. “Just felt like cleaning out and moving this stuff down into the bar in lounge. I mean, really? When am I going to drink all of this?” Tony gestured at the bottles surrounding him. “Even if I somehow managed to drink it all, I’d end up dead from alcohol poisoning.”

“So…” Bucky didn’t know how to ask his question delicately. After a few seconds of hesitation he decided to just blurt it out. “So are you quitting alcohol?”

Tony snorted. “No. I like it too much, but I don’t need it around twenty-four/seven either, and honestly I could use this cabinet for more important things. Maybe take some of the things in my bedroom and move them out here until I decide what I want to keep and what I want to throw away.”

“And what would you want to put in your bedroom instead?”

Tony glanced shyly at Bucky, then looked away. He grabbed another bottle out of the cabinet and shoved it into a box. “Who knows? Maybe I’ll get another giant Bucky Bear since the first one has been such a success.”

“Or maybe just a Bucky?” Bucky prodded.

Tony feigned nonchalance as he pretended to mull it over. “You would provide more warmth than a teddy bear. Although, I could rig the bear to work like a heater blanket.”

“But it wouldn’t be able to cuddle you back,” Bucky pointed out. “You’d have to do all of the cuddling. It’d be a challenge for you to be the little spoon too.”

Tony sighed forlornly. “And I do so love being the little spoon.”

“And I hear I make a great big spoon. Although, I don’t mind a little trading off too.”

“Hmm. I can vouch for the big spoon bit. Also, you do have some really nice shoulder blades, and it is nice when I get to touch your abs or chest, so switching off wouldn’t be so bad.” Tony stroked his chin. “I suppose I could let you move in. You already have a tooth brush and a drawer of spare underwear in my room.”

Bucky reached across the space between them and kissed Tony chastely. “I might also have a spare gun in that drawer.”

Tony jolted. “What? When did you sneak one of those in there?”

Bucky picked up a bottle of tequila. “We should do body shots.”

“Don’t distract me. When did you sneak a gun into my bedroom?”

“Technically, it wasn’t sneaking. We’d just finished fighting Loki— _again_ —when we decided to celebrate our survival and victory. I was still in my gear and I had to put my guns some place safe. I just happened to leave one behind.”

“Uh-huh,” Tony said, not buying the story.

Bucky held up the bottle of tequila and shook it. “So about those body shots?”

Tony shoved Bucky on top of the cabinet and hiked up Bucky’s shirt. “You first.”

* * *

“I am not moving from this spot.” Tony’s head lolled back onto Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky nodded in sympathy and patted Tony on the head.

An hour ago they and the rest of the Avengers had been fighting some mad scientist’s lab project gone awry. They were now sitting in the middle of some burger joint that had managed to survive the attack.

“For once, I agree with Tony.” Clint kicked his legs onto the table, only to have them swatted down by Natasha and Steve.

Thor smiled, but it was weak and haggard. “Nonsense shield brothers, this was an excellent battle and we should be—”

“Thor?” Steve slumped low in his chair. “No revels.”

Thor let out a heavy breath, finally letting his exhaustion shine through without restraint. “Aye, no revels.”

“At least not for another three hours,” Sam added.

Tony groaned. “I think I’ll need more than three.” Tony closed his eyes and nuzzled Bucky. “Carry me home?”

Bucky blanched. “No.”

Tony whined. “But Bucky, I’m so weak and frail.”

“Bull shit.”

“I’m old. My bones will break.”

“Oh boy, if he’s willing to use the old card then you know he’s exhausted,” Clint said.

“I’m older than you,” Bucky argued.

“Same can be said of Bucky,” Natasha added.

“But physically, I am older,” Tony pushed.

“I’ve tested your strength and endurance. You’re fine. Could out last a number of twenty-year-olds.”

“You’re so mean.” Tony nipped Bucky’s neck.

“If the Winter Soldier is tired, then I can carry you back to the tower, Tony,” Thor offered.

Bucky scowled and wrapped his arm possessively around Tony. “You making a move on my fella?”

Thor’s eyes lit up at the tease. “I am merely offering Tony what he desires. If Tony’s affections are so easily swayed, then perhaps you should look into your own actions regarding Tony to discover why you have yet to claim his heart so thoroughly.”

“Thor, I swear, your offer better be genuine, because otherwise when my strength returns I am going to kick your ass,” Tony grumbled into Bucky’s neck.

“Also, I take care of Tony just fine.” Bucky held up his middle finger at Thor.

“Damn right,” Tony mumbled. “Just not right now.”

Bucky whacked Tony on the thigh playfully.

“Congrats, by the way.” Natasha pointed at the wall behind Bucky and Tony. Everyone on the team turned to see a clock displaying that it was just a minute past midnight. “It’s officially your one year anniversary.”

“It is?” Bucky and Tony said in unison.

Everyone at the table but Thor groaned.

“You really didn’t know?” Sam asked.

Bucky and Tony looked at each other, both silently asking the other if they’d really forgotten their anniversary.

They had.

Both of them.

Bucky snickered.

Tony giggled.

They burst with laughter.

Bucky hugged Tony closer, and Tony wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck.

They kissed.

* * *

“I really don’t recall the burgers at this place being worth all this trouble,” Tony said as the taxi driver slammed on the brakes and sent Tony careening into Bucky. “And I think I would be the one to know, because I was the one who actually ordered food there.”

Bucky grunted as the driver slowly picked up speed.

Two weeks ago, Tony had agreed to go to SI European Division Headquarters and Bucky had decided to tag along—make it a mix of work and vacation. Yesterday, Tony had finished making the rounds through the headquarters, and that’s when Bucky proposed they take a special trip to Austria to a certain city that had been attacked over a year ago by a giant blob monster. “Technically, I ordered.”

“Yeah, but I ate the burger.”

“We both did.”

There was another sound stop and Tony crashed into Bucky again. “Oh, yeah. Forgot about that part. Mostly remembering cuddling and making out with you.”

Bucky hummed at the memory, pleased by it. “We can always do it again.”

“Not if this taxi keeps up with the stopping and going.” Tony huffed. “Really, Bucky-babe, the burgers aren’t worth it. Maybe the milkshake, but not the burgers. If you’re really keen on having them though, I can pay someone to bring them back to the hotel.”

Bucky wrapped his arm around Tony, and pressed his nose to Tony’s temple, getting a whiff of the herbal shampoo offered at the hotel they’d stay in the night before. “We’re not much farther.”

Ten hectic minutes later the taxi parked outside the burger shop.

Tony sprang out of the car as soon as he paid the driver, obviously happy for their bumpy journey to be over.

Bucky chuckled, taking his time to get out of the cab. “Don’t rush inside,” he hollered after Tony as he closed the taxi door behind him.

Tony’s face scrunched, and he frowned at the shop. “They look closed.”

Bucky strode up behind Tony and wrapped his arms around Tony. Tony’s warmth seeped into him, and Bucky smiled as it conjured up the memory of the last time they’d been to Austria. “I may have made special arrangements.”

Tony craned his head back so it rested on Bucky’s shoulder. “At this dump?”

Bucky kissed the tip of Tony’s nose.

Camera phones clicked as photos were taken of them.

Bucky smiled. “Just go inside, _kitten_.”

Tony shuddered. “Damn it. Why do foreign languages have to turn me on? I speak foreign languages. I speak Italian!” He grumbled as he shuffled toward the shop, a task made difficult since Bucky refused to let go of him for a second.

The door swung open at Tony’s approach, and a woman wearing a manager’s badge held the door open for them.

Tony frowned, walking inside with caution.

The lights were off, but a corner in the back of the shop glowed with candlelight.

“O-kay.” Tony eyed Bucky warily. “I better not end up the mystery meat in here.”

Bucky nudged Tony toward the light. “Just go. I promise you’ll at the very least get a good laugh out of it.”

“I’m holding you to that promise.” Tony untangled himself from Bucky and marched over to the corner.

Two seconds later.

“Are you shitting me!” Tony whirled on Bucky.

Bucky grinned, already knowing what Tony had seen without having to look at it himself.

In the corner, by candlelight, were dozens of cheeseburgers and milkshakes spelling out the phrase: Will you marry me?

Tony gaped at Bucky and the unorthodox proposal. Ever three seconds his head swiveled from one to the other. “This is completely absurd, yet strangely romantic, and I have no idea what I am feeling right now.”

“What if I told you, you get to eat all of the burgers?”

Tony held up a finger. “That does make me feel good about this.”

“The milkshakes too.”

“All right, I think I might be able to process this.” Tony took a deep breath.

Bucky pulled out a velvet box from his pocket and got down on one knee. He popped the box open to reveal a gold ring. “So are you going to make an honest man out of me, or what?”

“You do realize how hard it will be for you to get rid of me once I’m married to you, right?” Tony asked.

“Well, shucks.” Bucky snapped his fingers as if he’d been foiled. “You figured out my dastardly plan. This is really just a trick to chain you to me forever.”

Tony shook his head. “You’re a masochist.”

“What can I say,” Bucky made a show of gesturing to the table of burgers and the ring. “This marriage thing,” he pointed to himself and Tony, “seems kind of inevitable, don’t you think?”

Tony was shaking his head, but the corners of his mouth were lifting in smile. “You know, the last couple of times one of us uttered those words, things didn’t turn out so great.”

Bucky quirked one eyebrow. “Oh? Because I remember saying them, and getting a boyfriend out of the deal. I also remember you saying them and shortly after realizing that neither one of us wanted to throw away our relationship. We cared too much about each other to let the little shit ruin us.”

“Oh really?” Tony challenged.

Bucky smirked, and rose to his feet, hand still extended out with the ring. “Yeah.”

“That’s some very positive thinking.”

“I think we could use a little of that every now and again.” Bucky plucked the ring out of the box, discarding the box. He picked up Tony’s hand and held the ring over Tony’s finger. “So what do you say, Tony? Will you be my husband? Promise you won’t regret it.”

Tony smiled as he leaned forward, his lips brushing Bucky’s. “You know what, considering how wrong you proved me the first time you asked me something like this, I’m highly inclined to believe you.”

“That a yes?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “What do you think, dork?” He kissed Bucky, noses bumping, and teeth accidentally scraping.

It was the best kiss of Bucky’s life.

Bucky slid the ring onto Tony’s finger.

Tony chuckled, breaking their kiss to look down at the ring.

He beamed up at Bucky. “Proposing with burgers, really?”

“It was romantic,” Bucky mock argued.

Tony feigned a scoff. “Sure thing, stallion.”

Bucky cupped Tony’s face. “Quiet, _kitten_. You’re ruining the moment.”

Tony shuddered. “Damn that accent.”

“Love you.” Bucky kissed Tony, thrilled when Tony kissed him back.


End file.
